The Beauty of the Sea
by Ana Croft
Summary: 1720, Jamaica. Lydia and Sam are two girls always taught to hate pirates. After moving to the Caribbean with the promise of a wonderful life, one of them manages to piss off a very special one: Edward Kenway. EdwardXOC
1. Chapter: By the Hands of Pirates

**Hey guys** :)

Finally I decided to upload something else! xb This story is set in the time of **Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag** and contains a whole bunch of OCs, but also many of the characters from the game. Eventually it will become **OCXEdward** and I hope you guys like it! If it goes well, I'll keep going with it :D Thank you for previous reviews and support! **Rated T** for language. May possibly contain sexual content in the future.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

…

**Chapter 1**

By the Hands of Pirates

…

_1716, Kent_

The light pierced the huge room in big quantities, glistening on the golden objects and lighting up the Jacksons' home. The end of the afternoon approached, but the ladies' conversations continued and the cups of tea remained on their hands. The room's walls were all covered in creams and golds, they were invaded by huge paintings – some painted be the members of the family themselves – that gave it more color and a more artistic look. The floor was of a dark glazed polished wood and the curtains were of a strong red. Near one of the tall walls, the five women were sitting on the large golden sofas, giggling out loud and drinking the delicious tea. Their dresses were perfectly arranged, of various colors and tight on the waist; their hairs were tied in complicated styles and their faces covered in carefully applied makeup. A servant took away the empty teapot and the plate which only contained some crumbs by now.

Mrs. Cindy Jackson, the lady of the house, looked through the window, into the garden where the children played. Samantha, her daughter, ran from Lydia Jones, her friend who was to spend the night in the Jacksons' manor. Lydia caught her quite fast and didn't take long to do a victory dance.

Lydia was only a year younger than Sam, being then eleven. Lydia's hair was of a dark brown, as were her eyes. She had long perfect teeth and her slightly tanned skin contained no imperfections. Samantha was more pale, she had hair the color of chocolate, with some red and blonde reflexes, a sweet yet strong color, and blue eyes of the color of the sea, very blue but with some green glows; her teeth were small but perfectly aligned and her skin had one or two pimples.

As they saw Richard Jackson and Carl Jones, their fathers, the girls ran towards the men and filled them with questions, asking how the hunt had gone. The men felt tired and decided to rest a while before supper, leaving the curious girls on the garden.

Only the Jacksons and the Jones stayed for supper. The Jones were to spend the night at their friends' house since the area where they lived – which wasn't even far away – had been a victim, to a pirate attack.

-What do pirates do exactly? – Samantha, the most curious twelve year old girl, asked, during supper.

-Pirates are sailors unauthorized by the authorities who make a living by committing crimes and stealing, Sam. – Mr. Jakson explained.

-Father deals with their capture and arrest, correct? – Sam questioned.

-Yes, I have explained my work in the navy to you. – Her father answered. – But you know that pirates are terrible people. Normally we do not arrest them, it is necessary to nip it in the bud.

-What do you mean?

-To hang them.

Sam and Lydia looked at each other very serious and surprised, but said nothing. Mentally they agreed to speak of the subject later, when they were all alone. They were perfectly aware of the hangings that occurred over the town, but their parents had never allowed them to watch one.

After the long supper, the two families headed back to the room where they were to spend the evening and the two children would beg to go to bed late. The men decided to play some card game which the girls did not understand and the women sat on one of the sofas, talking in a low tone and giggling every once in a while. Lydia and Sam sat on the other sofa, bored, attempting to decide what to do. A noise was heard, it sounded as a shot from far away. All six heads were lifted and silence was set in the room. They waited a few seconds and another shot was heard. The men dropped the cards and headed for the nearest window, attempting to see the origin of the sound. The ladies awaited sitting, but the two little ones' curiosity led them to stand.

-Fire… - Mr. Jackson murmured.

A maid entered the room in a rushed pace and didn't even waste time on formalities:

-They are close! They will be by the door anytime now!

-Who? –Sam asked.

-I saw them from Miss Samantha's balcony! – The maid yelled.

-Who?! – Mr. Jackson demanded.

-P… Pirates!

The men stared for a moment and while Mr. Jones rushed to meet the women, Mr. Jackson headed for the children:

-Listen, go to your room, Sam. – He said, quite nervous. – I want you to get in the closed and promise me you will not come out until we go there and call you.

-But why? – Sam asked, getting scared.

-_Promise me_.

-We promise.

-We promise.

Richard kissed his daughter on the forehead and Carl, after giving orders to the women s they would also take shelter, kissed his own daughter. The four of them ran upstairs and said goodbye, obeying the men. Lydia and Sam ran into the closet and waited in silence. The only sound heard in there was the beating of their hearts.

The men armed themselves with swords and pistols exposed in another room where Richard kept his navy objects. They ran close to the door and did not even have time to check the exterior. With a brutal force, a kick knocked down the entrance door and a huge man, of almost two meters of height and large on the shoulders, entered and raised his sword. The maids had ran upstairs and blown all the lamps out, hiding as well. The male servants grabbed some weapons and defended the house.

The children heard the screams of effort and pain coming from downstairs and hugged in the dark, begging for her parents to be alright. They heard unknown voices of shouting men and made a huge effort not to cry out loud. While swords crossed down there, a man entered the room where they were and looked around. He saw no one and ran to the little dressing table, full of Sam's perfumes. He began opening the drawers and taking jewelry.

-I found two! – A voice coming from the Jacksons' bedroom shouted.

The thief laughed and ran to the next room, allowing the girls to release that breath they had been holding.

-He is speaking of our mothers… - Sam murmured.

The girl ran her way out of the closet, holding her dress. Lydia shouted for her to stay inside, but Sam ignored her and both ran to her mothers. However, when they arrived to the bedroom, they only had time to see Mary Jones, Lydia's mother, pierced by a sword, screaming, and Cindy Jackson attempting to push away the men that only a few seconds ago robbed her daughter's bedroom.

-Mother!

-Mother!

Sam ran towards her mother's attacker, who was pushing her to the nearest Wall. She jumped into his back and yelled, trying to squeeze his neck. The man was too strong and quickly grabbed Sam and threw her to the bed, concentrating on her mother once more. As she was now unconscious he decided to approach the daughter again. The second pirate was retrieving the sword from Mary's chest while Lydia stared horrified into her dying mother's eyes, covered in blood. The girl's legs failed and she got on her knees, witnessing the death of the woman who had brought her to life. The pirate looked to the daughter of his victim and smirked, approaching whilst holding the sword covered in blood. Lydia wanted to move, but she was not capable, barely even hearing the pirates' laughs and her friend's screams. However, before the man could attack, Richard entered the room and with one move killed the pirate, heading then for the man who was threatening his daughter with a knife so she'd remain still. With two more quick moves, the pirate didn't even see the destiny that was approaching and fell dead on the Jacksons' bed, with Sam attempting to push him away.

Richard tried to awake his unconscious wife and Sam ran to hug Lydia, who sobbed watching her mother's corpse. Cindy woke up and her husband helped her up. All of the pirates had been killed, both upstairs and downstairs. The maids had left their hiding places, crying while seeing the blood that spread through the house and trying to help the servants that had been hurt in the battle.

It was terribly difficult for Lydia to have to walk downstairs to accompany the Jacksons to the navy fort where they were to stay: her father, Carl Jones, also laid dead in a pool of blood near the entrance door, without movement, without life. She and Sam hadn't had that conversation about pirates, but it had not been necessary. These men would forever be marked in her heart as the ones that took her family away, all that an eleven year old girl has. Her parents had been killed by the hands of pirates and nothing would change that. She would forever hate them; forever want them far away from her, with ropes around their necks or daggers nicely buried in their hearts. And even so, they would likely never feel her pain, the pain of witnessing the death of the people who were everything to her.

.

_1717, Cornwall_

After almost a year had passed, Lydia and the Jacksons were now at the port of Cornwall, preparing for a long journey. Lydia was now a part of the family. The Jacksons had adopted her after her parents were killed and it was time to start over. Richard Jackson had been offered a job in the Caribbean, where he was to train Port Royal's recruits, in Kingston. Lydia could no longer stand Kent, to her it was now merely the stage of her parents' death. She was now Sam's «sister» and was accompanying her to the Americas, where they were to live as real sisters, in the same house, relating with the same people.

Of course the place they were going did not particularly please Lydia. After all, they were heading to the «sea of pirates», but she knew that one of the reasons Richard was signed there was to end these outlaws and that made her happy.

-I hate the sea. – Lydia said, watching the horizon.

-Why is that? – Sam asked.

-It is full of monsters.

Sam laughed out loud.

-Monsters are not real.

-Some are.

-In Kingston everything shall be better. – Sam comforted. – We shall find new friends and everything will change. I know so.

-I hope so. I cannot live here. – Lydia answered.

-What do you think life is like there?

-They say it is very hot and that the views are gorgeous. That is all I know.

-My mother says the sea is bluer than ours. And that the plants are greener.

-We will meet many officers. – Lydia smiled. – Your father shall introduce to us many officers. Who knows if we do not get marry there, to one of them.

-That would be nice, according to my mother. "A safe marriage", she says.

-As long as you promise me you will not marry a pirate.

-You must give up this obsession over them. I bet they are not all as those. Who knows if you fall in love with one.

-Never! You know what they did to me! – Lydia thundered. – I hate them. _Promise me_.

Samantha smiled.

-What sort of person would marry a pirate? – She said. – I promise.

Lydia held her friend's hand.

-In a few years we shall be living together, each of us married to an officer of the navy. – Lydia dictated. – They shall be best friends and so shall us. We will be best friends and sisters forever. And everything will be perfect there.

The ship which would carry the family arrived and Richard Jackson greeted the captain, his close friend. The four travelers installed in their cabins and prepared for a long trip, of more than three months. The girls watched the horizon and their perfect buns would undo, leaving their hair floating in the air. Lydia rushed to fix her dark hair, while Sam let hers fly more. She would stay late watching the blue horizon her friend hated so deeply. She knew it was not worth it to speak of anything that had to do with the sea to Lydia, but deep inside her she thought her friend would end up seeing the beauty of it, somehow. And she concentrated on her words: "_And everything will be perfect there._"

They were far from being true.

…


	2. Chapter: New Life

…

**Chapter 2**

New Life

…

_1720, Kingston_

Sam shook the hand fan with much more strength than any fancy lady would use. It was too hot that day. Not that the others were exactly fresh, but today seemed particularly hot – especially in Port Royal. She was bored from that ceremony which turned the boys her father trained, into true navy men. Lydia was close to her, also bothered by the heat, but more worried about the perfection of her hair. Richard Jackson was calling out the names of each of the present people to give them a medal. At least Sam thought it was a medal, she couldn't see well.

Samantha Jackson had turned into an elegant girl, now of almost seventeen years old. She had grown a lot and her brown hair, when loose, covered half of her back, although it was hard to see as she would normally tie it in a bun. Her skin was now soft and perfect, already having suffered that terrible teenage phase, as well as less pale due to the years passed in the Caribbean. Her eyes were still blue and glowing when stroke by the sun. She was taller than Lydia, not just because she was older. She loved wearing fancy dresses and corsets, but that day the heat was killing her.

Lydia Jones was also an extremely elegant girl, even having bigger breasts than Sam, despite her littlest height and age. She enjoyed wearing fancy outfits even more than Sam and always tried to look as good as possible. Her dark hair covered all of her back, but just as Sam, she would always tie it.

-Be careful not to break your wrist. – Lydia whispered to Sam, who despairingly attempted to cool her skin.

Sam made a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes, straightening her back immediately after as she got a not so approving look from her mother, from a distance. Between the two «sisters» was Annabelle Roger, a girl of Samantha's age who had become friends with the girls as they arrived to Kingston. She was tall and extremely beautiful, had green eyes and blonde hair, which she normally brushed into complicated hair styles.

-Marcus Grimes… - Mr. Jackson called in the distance.

Lydia began hoping and gently hit Sam's arm, who shook her away, making her change her enthusiasm to Annabelle.

Marcus Grimes walked up to the stage to receive his price. He was a very handsome boy, of tanned skin, green very light eyes and short brown hair. He had been courting Lydia for two years, but he was wanted by many others. He was seventeen and to add to his huge list of qualities, he was quite nice and a gentleman. Lydia carefully watched the boy as he thanked Richard, who considered him one of his best soldiers. Annabelle celebrated her friend's happiness by joining her in hopping and Sam made a huge effort not to roll her eyes once more. Annabelle was herself courted by an officer: John Miles, tall boy of eighteen, with tanned skin and dark eyes and long hair.

.

After the ceremony there was an outside feast. Samantha carefully held part of her dress as she approached her father with a smile and congratulated him on his success with the officers. He asked about Lydia and Sam informed him that she was already with Marcus.

-Excuse me…

Samantha turned around. Behind her was her dear friend Jacob Graham, also one of her father's officers, of seventeen. He was a tall and quite muscular boy, of dark short hair and eyes, in contrast with his lighter skin. He had been introduced by Richard to his daughter three years ago and since then they had been very close friends.

-Jake! – She smiled. – Congratulations!

Sam made a discreet bow and Jacob did the same, with a huge smile on his face.

-Mr. Graham… - Mr. Jackson said. – I am glad you are here. I have great news for you.

-Sir?

-I would rather tell them by supper. If you would care to join us.

-I would love to, sir.

Richard bowed and went away, having more people to speak to. Samantha accompanied Jake while he walked around the fort. She admired her friend's tight and gallant outfit as he spoke. He wore a blue and white coat, typical of these ceremonies, and high and tight boots, along with his sea man hat. But Sam's attention deviated to the red rose he carried on his chest, coming out of a pocket. Jake noticed where Sam's eyes laid and picked it up.

-It is for you. – He said.

Sam took it with a smile and placed it in her hair.

-Thank you so much, it is beautiful.

-That is why I thought of you when I saw it.

-Jake…

-Miss Jackson, there is something that I…

-_Sam_.

-Sam, there is something that I have been meaning to ask. – Jake said, confident but red. – You know I have always wanted the best for you and we have always gotten along. I would love if you said you feel… you feel the same I feel for you. Will you give me the honor of courting you?

Samantha widened her eyes in surprise. Jacob had never referred to such subject, they had always been great friends. However now that he spoke that way… Sam indeed felt the same as Jake, but never expected to hear a confession like that. She felt embarrassed but extremely happy. She smiled and got it together.

-I would love to, Jacob. – She said. – But you know you must speak to my father.

-Of course. I plan on doing it by supper. – The boy smiled.

-He adores you. I am sure he will approve.

.

After an hour, the Jacksons and Lydia were going, on a small boat, from Port Royal's harbor to Kingston's. As soon as they arrived, Sam requested to stay on the beach for a few more minutes. The Jacksons' house was merely two or three minutes away from the port, therefore there was no problem. She sat on a bench, admired the horizon and watched the boats that arrived and parted.

Samantha had never been so nervous before a supper. She knew Lydia's courter would be there. What if papa said no? Of course he couldn't say no… But what if he did? Hours remained until such moment, but Sam couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she decided she was being a fool and that it would be alright. She got up and began going up the streets of Kingston.

As she walked, Samantha heard the sound of someone in a rush heading towards her. She turned around and saw a hooded figure running, seemed to be a man by the shape of the body. Sam didn't provide him with much attention, but the man kept running exactly in her direction, jumped with surprising easiness over two barrels and grabbed her. The hooded man threw Sam into a space between two wooden houses and joined her. The girl yelled out what did he think he was doing, however the man grabbed her once more by the waist and threw her against one of the walls, immediately putting himself near her. He covered her mouth with one hand and used the other one to remove his own hood.

-Follow my lead.- He whispered next to Sam's ear.

Sam slapped him with her right hand and pushed him.

-Get off me! – She attempted to scream.

-I said _go with it_! – He murmured with a threatening voice.

Samantha shut up, her heart beating outside the chest. She had a stranger resting his head against her neck and all she could see was that he had blonde hair tied in a small ponytail. Before she could scream once more, the man pulled a knife against her neck, one Sam could swear had come out of his wrist. She realized there were authority men looking for him in the streets and his tactic was to pretend they were a couple, so she remained in silence and prayed he would leave her alone. The smell of rum was making her dizzy and after a few seconds he finally stepped back.

-Are they gone? – He asked.

-Yes. – Sam said, quietly.

He took a look around at the streets and giggled to himself for having escaped. Sam finally saw his face: he had blue eyes and a slight blonde beard; he was a quite attractive and muscular man, wore white and blue clothes covered in swords, pistols, knifes and holsters for saving ammunition. He seemed a sort of guard of something, but by the way he had been running from the authorities, he might use his arms for less honest means.

-Thank you, sweetheart. – He said, with an interesting accent.

-Don't ever touch me again!

-Beautiful dress, '_popsy'_. – He continued. –I loved the detail.

And so the man raised his hand, revealing the rose he held. A red rose. Sam raised hand to her head and confirmed it was indeed her rose. The man laughed and smelled it.

-Return the flower to me. – Sam ordered, with no patience for this man.

-Fight for it. – He laughed. – Who gave it to you?

-Return the flower to me.

Normally Sam would not answer an armed stranger for a mere flower, but Jacob's request had left the girl nervous and she wished to save that memory that had made her feel so special. The man, however, in a mocking spirit, seemed to be having a good day and turned around still with the rose on his hand, ready to take it away. Sam could think of nothing else but to grab a bit of dirt and, after shouting so the hooded man would turn once more, throw it to his eyes. The man dropped the flower and brought his hands to his face, barking a few ugly words. Sam gathered her strength and ran to the streets where, after seeing two officers who still searched for the fugitive, called them.

-Hey! – She yelled. – He is here!

As soon as the men saw once more the one they sought not a minute ago, raised their swords and, thanking Sam, grabbed the poor bastard who still screamed with the burn in his eyes.

-You thought you could escape, pirate?! – The men laughed of content.

-Pirate…?

Sam widened her eyes and looked at the hooded man. He was a pirate, just as the ones who had attacked her house four years ago. He, with red and angry eyes, gave her a look that promised vengeance as the guards took him by the arms.

-Thank you, Miss… - One of them said.

-Samantha Jackson. – She completed.

-You helped us a great deal, Miss Jackson.

.

Still slightly shaken over the idea of having had a pirate so close to her, Sam continued her way home and decided not to tell anyone of her adventure. Lydia would probably start yelling and demanding Mr. Jackson he hanged the man and he would probably make sure the man who got his hands on his dear daughter was to suffer. It was best if they did not know. Sam questioned for a moment what they would do to that man, but decided to concentrate on the meal she was about to have.

.

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Samantha, Lydia, Jacob and Marcus were sat at the long dinning table. Silence was set in the room every once in a while and everyone seems to be nervous. The tall windows were open and a nice breeze, as a rest of soft sun light, went in the room, lightning everyone's spirit.

-I am truly glad that two of my best soldiers are sitting here today, with me. – Mr. Jackson suddenly said, making everyone smile. – As you know, Mr. Grimes was given an important job as admiral recently.

Lydia looked at Marcus with tender, proud of her courter. Jake and Sam also smiled. Richard took a sip of whine and carried:

-However he is not the only one with good news. I am happy to inform you, Mr. Graham, that due to your recent marvelous work, I shall place you in the company of some man on your first naval trip. And if you do well and continue to show the confidence you have been showing, I will name you the captain of one of the most recent ships to join our fleet.

Everyone seemed surprised and glad. Jacob thanked Mr. Jackson with respect and even proposed a toast. Then, Marcus, who looked at Lydia and began turning red, put down the cutlery and cleaned his throat:

-Mr. Jackson, I would like to say something. Everyone here has knowledge of how deep my feelings for Lydia are. It has been two years since you turned me into the happiest man by allowing me to court her. You would make me extremely content if you gave me permission to make a more serious proposal, soon.

Lydia smiled and held a tear. Sam wondered if she had heard correctly and looked at her parents, hoping they would get some sense into those two. To her surprise, Mr. Jackson smiled after a quick look at his wife.

-You are requesting my daughter's hand in marriage?

-Your approval means everything to me, sir.

-You are an honest young man. You hold an important job among the navy… - Richard continued. – To unite you and Lydia is indeed a smart match. You have my blessing. However you must not forget this kindness. I granted you the position of admiral and allowed you to pass the rest of your life with Lydia. If you hurt her in any way…

-Never, sir. You have my word. – Marcus smiled. - And my grattitude.

…


	3. Chapter: Rule Number One

…

**Chapter 3**

Rule number one

…

Samantha wasn't quite sure if she should intervene or nor. Lydia was fifteen, how could she marry a boy of seventeen? How could papa authorize such union? There were many things Sam wished to say, but held herself. She was not to ruin the night, especially before Jacob said what he had to. And indeed he spoke:

-Since we speak of the matter… Mr. Jackson, I also have something I would like to ask, another kindness from you.

-Mr. Graham?

Jacob looked at Sam and back at her father.

-I would like to inform you of my intentions regarding your daughter, Samantha – He said, gaining courage. – We have been acquainted for three years and, as you know, we have been great friends. I would never do anything to hurt her and I would be extremely happy if… you gave me your blessing to court her.

Sam's parents looked at each other, surprised, and Sam smiled. She was proud of Jake and of the way he had spoken to her father, who put down the glass and took a deep breath.

-If I understand correctly, your wish is to court Samantha?

-Yes, sir.

-I am sorry, but my answer is no.

The smile faded off Sam's face and Jacob's heart was almost heard.

-What?! – Sam let out as a frustrated murmur.

-Samantha! – Her mother protested.

-I have just granted you an important job. – Richard continued. – Concentrate on that for now and not on my daughter.

Even Lydia felt sorry for Sam, whose face got redder each moment.

-Sir, I beg you to reconsider… - Jacob asked.

-You made the request and my answer was no. – Richard said. – This shall not affect your work, the naval mission still stands.

Samantha, desperate, looked at her mother, who shrugged in a piety full gesture. She knew it was not worth it to fight her father, but launched him a gaze that would turn him to ash had he the courage of looking her in the eye. She wanted to raise or protest, however she did not wish to leave Jacob in that position, therefore remaining in silence.

.

After supper, the two boys left and headed for Port Royal. As soon as the servant closed the entrance door, Sam chased her father:

-How could you?! – She yelled, not knowing what else to say. – How could you humiliate him like that?

-Sam, we shall talk in the morning. I am tired. – Mr. Jackson calmly said.

-No! I demand an explanation! Why can't I be with Jacob?

-Because neither of you is prepared.

-What?! Lydia is courted since she was thirteen! I am almost seventeen.

-Age is not the same as maturity, Sammy.

-Do you mean I am much less mature than Lydia?!

-Do not drag your sister into this.

-She is not my sister. And I want a valid reason for what you did.

Lydia and Mrs. Jackson were behind Sam, watching the discussion only without interventions. Richard slowly approached his daughter.

-Speak of Lydia with more respect. She has worked hard to deserve this destiny; more than you ever did! – Mr. Jackson thundered.

-It is always Lydia! – Sam shouted. – I can't play the _piano forte_ or speak French as her but that does not mean she deserves to be happy and I do not!

-The problem is you do not try! You do not make an effort in piano lessons and you refuse to attend French classes! Lydia appears and practices. Why do you think she is better than you?

-Here we go with prodigy girl… - Sam rolled her eyes with anger. – At times I wish she was the one carrying your blood in my place. At least then I would have an explanation to the fact you prefer her.

-No one prefers anyone, Sammy. Do not invent things. – Mrs. Jackson interrupted.

-It is the truth! – Sam yelled. – For once in my life I wished my talents were also recognized!

-Do you even have any? – Mr. Jackson asked.

-Rick! – Cindy whispered.

Sam looked at her father, hurt, and began crying silently, with no expression, only tears running down her face. Very slowly she turned around and looked at Lydia, who said nothing. She headed for the stairs and held her cries until she reached her bedroom, where she asked the maid to leave her and closed the door. She heard her mother reprehend her father, although she did not understand what was being said. She laid on the bed, still in her beautiful cream silk dress over her tight corset.

Suddenly, and without knocking, Lydia walked in the room and placed her hands on her waist, in front of Sam's bed.

-What is your problem?! – She almost yelled.

-Out.

-You cannot be courted and you throw it all on me?

-_Out_!

-You are told I am better than you at everything and your reaction is to come here and cry?

-You are not better than me at everything. – Sam stood.

-I am, actually.

-Get out of my room for I lack the patience for this.

-Refer _one_ thing you are better at than me.

-I cook better than you. – Sam crossed her arms.

-Our parents have goods; I shall not need to cook. – Lydia did the same.

-_My_ parents have goods.

-Watch it, Sam.

-I am also better at defending my family.

-I beg your pardon?

-Four years ago, when we walked into that room, I ran to help my mother. And what did you do?

Lydia uncrossed her arms and held her tears.

-Don't you dare. – She threatened.

-You could not move. – Sam completed. – Now _you_ admit it! I react better than you under pressure.

-That was years ago! I thought we had come here to forget that. – Lydia cried.

-We had also come here to be sisters and marry officers who are best friends… and yet…

-I am doing my part. You only wished you could do yours!

Lydia left the room and closed the door with strength. Sam began undoing her hair style when she heard a whisper through the open window. She ignored it. She rose and sat on the little white dressing table. All of her room was garnished in silver and white. Only at that moment did she remember of the rose she had fought for, the one who had been stepped on by the guards who took the man she condemned. Only at that moment did she remember.

Her Brown hair fell in imperfect waves and she realized how long it was. She heard another sound and this time she did not have time to ignore it. Through the mirror where she admired herself, she saw right behind her a hooded man attempting to enter through the balcony's door. She turned around with her heart in her hands and the man took the hood off for one second. It was the pirate she had helped arresting. How could he be there?

-Rule number one… - He murmured while putting the hood back on. – _Never_ piss off a pirate.

Samantha grabbed the first jar of perfume her hand found and, as she screamed, she threw it towards the man. He made a cross with his arms in front of his face. And he did good, for had he not, the jar would have him right on the face. Sam rose but the man ran towards her and covered her mouth. She fought, throwing down the small white table with the struggle she put up with her legs. The man threw her onto the floor, towards the balcony. He ran back to her and grabbed her again. That moment, Mr. Jackson entered the room with a pistol on his hand. The pirate raised his own and pushed it against Sam's head, using the other hand to grab her waist.

He slowly headed outside, stepping back through the balcony.

-P… Pirate… - The girl murmured to her father, but the hooded man shook her, ordering silence.

Sam cried, realizing in seconds she could be dead. Mr. Jackson kept his weapon raised towards the pirate's head, but did nothing, fearing he would kill his daughter and the last thing he would have told her being she had no talents.

-Drop it. – The pirate ordered.

Mr. Jackson obeyed, slowly dropping the pistol and, with his foot, throwing it near the pirate. Him, with a thankful smile, moved the pistol away from Sam's head and, in a short second, turned around and threw her, launching her down the balcony.

-Sammy! – Richard yelled.

Samantha felt her heart beating outside her chest and, in a panic groan, hugged herself as she fell. She landed on her back, in two strong arms and, feeling she was about to puke, looked at her «hero». He was a black muscular man, bald and covered in weapons. He threw Sam on his shoulder and ran down Kingston, towards the harbor. She was being kidnapped. The blonde pirate, with surprising easiness and velocity, hopped down the balcony grabbing onto the plants and stones that covered the outside of the Jackson's house.

As she tried to scream and hold the supper inside her, Samantha was being taken through the streets, to a boat. She lost her forces somewhere between the shaking she was suffering and ceased to see straight, loosing notion of reality. She lost her senses as she was taken and thought of her family, whom she might never see again.

.

Sam opened her eyes slowly, being hit by a bunch of dark blue and smell of rum. She felt her stomach going round and round and, in five seconds, remembered what had happened. She had her stomach up, still in a dress and loose hair. She turned her face towards the right, feeling terribly weak, and saw a few pairs of feet walking. Those horrible sounds she heard began to gain shape in her ears and they became male voices, singing and shouting.

-She is awake. – One of them said.

Sam sat up, putting a hand on her stomach. She looked around and saw many men. She was sitting on a wooden floor, next to a mast. She could see a helm, controlled by a blonde man, over some little stairs and two doors that led to a cabin, underneath. She was on a ship. The pirates had taken her to a ship. She turned around and looked up, her heart froze as she saw what she feared the most: a black flag. She was in trouble… The men stopped and looked at her, who did not dare to speak. She looked back at the helm, remembering she had seen that blonde man before. He was the one she had helped to catch, the one who had pointed a pistol to her head. He was passing the helm to the dark man who had carried her, and now headed for her, with a smile.

-How is our guest? – He asked, loud, approaching.

The men watched her carefully, they had gathered in a circle around her.

-So, what happened to your energy? – The pirate insisted.

-Where am I? – Sam asked quietly, praying she was still by a harbor or at least near one.

-You're in the _Jackdaw_, _popsy_. – The blonde pirate said. – I am the captain and this is my crew. My name is Edward and today I almost got sentenced to the rope because of you. – He said, angry, but with a smile.

-Sorry… I am… Sorry. – Sam wept.

-Oh, I forgive you, lass. – He laughed. – But first you learn your lesson of how tuff life is.

Sam began to feel seriously nervous. She gathered her strength and got up slowly, still sick. Her right hand covered her stomach that felt as if it had a knot. She thought of what to say and nothing occurred. Somewhere between the men's gazes around her and the captain's smirk, she had the feeling she was about to have the worst night of her life. She looked around and in fact saw Kingston's lights, although very far away. No one would help her here.

-Please let me go home… - She cried.

-We'll talk tomorrow. – The captain smiled. – Tom! Steve! Take her to my cabin and guard her. _From the outside_.

The men laughed, some demanded to know why «only the captain had the right» and others getting back to work without questioning. Sam cried as the two men grabbed her by the arms.

-No… No way… - She sobbed, still with the urge to vomit. – Take me… back.

-And, men… - Edward calmly carried. – If you enter my cabin, you immediately walk the plank. If she leaves… - He smirked at Sam. – She's all yours.

…


	4. Chapter: A Real Gentleman

…

**Chapter 4**

A Real Gentleman

…

Sam was alone in those infernal chambers. As entering the captain's cabin, after climbing down a few little stairs, a huge round table was right by the entrance, in front of the doors. Over it there were some localization objects such as compasses and maps; also candles and half empty bottles of smelly drinks. Behind this table there was another one, rectangular and with a fancy chair behind it. Over it, there were writing feathers, letters and small buckets of dark ink. There were boxes and barrels everywhere; on a corner, a little wardrobe with terribly messy clothes shook to the boat's swings. On the right side there was a small sized model of the boat and only in the bottom, right next to the window and half hidden by red curtains, a fluffy long seat that appeared to be used as a bed, but even this was covered in many books.

None of the candles was lightened, therefore the only light illuminating the room was the moon, who poorly penetrated through the windows from the farther part of the cabin. Sam quickly walked around the chamber, searching for something that might help her in any way. She considered jumping from the window to the sea, but quickly remembered that the dress, the corset and the lack of practice would not aid her as she swam to the coast. To her surprise, as investing near the clothes' wardrobe, she found various weapons on a corner: swords, knives, pistols. She grabbed a knife and decided to hold in until the man named Edward returned. Fights were not worthy of ladies or girls – the only time she had attacked someone was during the pirates' visit to her house in Kent – however she was before an emergency and she shook every time she imagined what the captain intended to do with her.

The minutes seemed hours and, although she wanted to think of an attack plan, she did not know how well this man was trained or what to do. After all, what would happen even if he was killed? The crew wouldn't exactly name her their queen. Sam was tired and scared. This was the type of thing the thin boy from the market of Kingston would announce, that would happen in some other city. It would never cross Sam's mind she would be a victim of kidnapping. Time passed and no one appeared. Sam sat on the long fluffy seat, very straight. She buried her head in her arms and cried for hours.

.

Edward entered the cabin laughing, after quite long. He held a glass almost empty bottle and had no visible reaction as he saw Sam, who still cried.

-Ye feeling better, lass? – He asked calmly while putting down the bottle.

-Take me back. – Sam begged, drying her tears.

Edward scoffed. He took out the belts that held his weapons and hanged on the dummy he apparently used to train his fighting.

-I am aware you are… angry, for denouncing you today. – Sam attempted to say. – But I do not deserve this, sir. Please… Please take me back.

Edward didn't even look at Sam, he removed the red stripe that served as belt, where he placed his weapons, and put them on the dummy, as well as the outer armor. He also removed what appeared to be long leather bracelets, with blades underneath, of his arms and placed them on the round. Sam rolled her eyes, nervous for not getting any answer. Edward took off his boots as calm as possible and went to take another sip of his drink, disappointed when he ended it. He threw the bottle back to the table and approached Sam.

-And what is "this"? – He asked.

-Excuse me?

-You say you do not deserve "this". – He said, leaned in her direction. – What do you think I am going to do to you?

Sam did not have the courage to speak, she felt the air escaping from her lungs. Edward laughed again and grabbed Sam's arm, who raised the knife she hid with her other hand, raising it to Edward. He smiled and pulled her arm aside, simply pushing her away from where he meant to lay.

-What of the guts for it, gorgeous? – He laughed, pushing away the books and letters from the fluffy seat.

He laid on his back and placed his arms under his head, shutting his eyes.

-I usually sleep by the men. Sorry about the mess. – He said. – You may lay where you please.

-Why don't you sleep with the men today? – Sam murmured, hoping the pirate didn't listen.

-Not all men on this ship would act this way. – He answered, making Sam blush of embarrassment. – If there was not a gentleman guarding you, you would likely be having a rough time.

-"Gentleman" is not exactly how I would describe you. – Sam growled, her voice cracking due to the nerves.

-You know what happens if ye leave. Be my guest. – Edward did not open his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, mad, and walked around the room. She walked to the rectangular table and, after making sure Edward's eyes remained shut, looked to the letters. For now there were mere sketches, all seemed directed to this «Caroline», from Bristol. Sam looked at him with despise, imagining all the women the pirate must write to. She put the knife on the table, concluding it would not be of much aid. She decided to sit leaned against the wooden boxes, once more drowning her head in her arms and trying not to cry too loud.

.

Edward had no idea what time it was, but a long time had passed since he had woken to Sam's cries. She had not stopped yet. She was clearly making an effort not to cry too loud, but even Edward began feeling pity for the girl. What did she think would happen? He had taken her to a ship filled with men and besides a shaken arm they hadn't even touched her. Why did she cry so much? Edward got up with a sight, making Sam raise her eyes.

-Up we go, _pospsy_. - Edward's voice was heard in the dark.

He raised Sam as if holding a damsel and, although she pushed him away, he carried her to where he had been laying and placed her there, to the girl's surprise. She said nothing, only watched as he headed for the door and left the cabin. She was alone and slightly more relaxed. She thought strange Edward's act. After all, not all pirates when listening to the cries of the girl would lay her carefully and leave her alone.

.

A strong shake woke Sam from her profound sleep. She had managed to fall asleep, although not long. The sun's rays already entered the captain's cabin, where, for a few seconds, Sam was confused to be in. as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, she remembered what had happened the previous night. She looked outside, through the windows, and saw nothing but sea. The landscape was beautiful and calm, in contrast with the feelings hunting Sam. She heard a sound and quickly looked at the cabin's entrance, where she saw Edward, the captain, putting something in the clothes' wardrobe.

-Did ye sleep well, lass? – He asked, looking at Sam.

-Are we on land? – She questioned.

-No, sweetheart. – He laughed. – We are in a good area to hunt.

-Hunt?

-Whales.

The captain approached Sam and pointed at a small pot that was on a corner.

-That's what you'll be using for your… needs.

Sam made a disgusted sound and Edward turned around, his hands reaching for the back of his white shirt. He removed it and Sam almost gasped, looking at his back. It was filled with dark tattoos, of swords and skulls and panthers, each telling its own story. He was a very fit man, muscular and of just the right proportions, making it hard for Samantha not to stare. He tied his loose hair in a poor bun and looked at Sam through the corner of his eye. He couldn't help a smirk to the redness of her cheeks.

-Enjoying the view, love?

Sam raised her eyebrows and looked away.

-Do not flatter yourself. – She barked.

Edward scoffed and headed out of the cabin.

-Oh and you can go to the deck if you want, lass. – He said. – Just stay by my quartermaster, Adéwalé.

Sam was left alone with no idea who the man Edward spoke of was. She looked around and sighted. She needed to clean herself, she needed new clothes, she needed decent food. And there she was, in that cabin. She merely sat there for a few minutes, gathering the courage to take a peek through the entrance door. She got up and hooped her way there, slightly opening the door, nervous, and took a look outside.

The men were preparing a smaller boat with harpoons and knifes. Apparently Edward and one of his men were to use them to hunt. Sam took a look around, wondering which man was the quartermaster the captain had spoken of. She was not particularly fond of the idea of leaving the cabin, but she did not wish to remain inside it either.

After a while, she finally stepped out of the chamber, moved by her hunger and need of fresh air. The crewmen saw her but said nothing, merely returned to their positions around the deck. Sam moved her hair to the left side of her head, nervous, and looked around for the quartermaster. No one said a single word to her and she began wondering if she should return inside. That was when she saw a small gunboat, farther away from the huge ship on which she was now, but becoming closer and closer. _Navy men_. She needed to warn them and escape. But how?

-Samantha. – A voice spoke at her side. – How are you?

Sam looked at the origin of the sound and almost gasped when she saw the boy: John Miles. The boy who was courting Annabelle, her friend. He wore torn clothes and weapons. But why? He was a boy of wealth. What was he doing like that on a pirate ship?

-Mr. Miles?

-What did ye do to piss off the Captain, again? - He smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

-Are you involved? I was kidnapped! You must help me leave this ship.

Sam approached John and united her hands in a begging gesture.

-Don't worry. – He laughed. – We won't hurt you. This will be fun, having you here!

Sam frowned and remained silent, wondering if she had heard correctly.

-Mr. Miles… You must let me go! – She argued. – I must go home.

-Sorry, Sam. – He raised his arms. – Captain's orders are to keep you with us until he says otherwise.

-You do not work for this Captain, you work for the navy! My father trained you!

-Well this pays better.

The girl made a disgusted face and the boy smiled.

-You're a pirate here? Like _them_?

-How do ye think Kenway knew where ye lived?

-You lack honor. – She simply said.

-After the night you just had with Kenway, I think you lack some honor as well. – He giggled.

-Nothing happened with that Captain. I wish to go home!

-I cannot return anymore. You have seen what I do, now I will never be accepted among the navy no longer.

-I will make sure you are not. – Sam threatened.

Before anything else was said, Samantha looked to the side of the ship and her heart raced as she saw the navy gunboat floating very near the pirate ship. The Jackdaw was anchored, since its Captain was hunting wales somewhere close by. Most men were too busy staring and yelling at the hunt to actually guard the ship. She needed to get their attention. Sam calmly entered the Captain's cabin and John sighted and walked away, since he was not allowed to enter it. Sam headed straight for the place where Edward kept his weapons and sighted in relief to find a pistol. She made sure it was loaded – as she had seen her father do before – and got up. Gaining courage, the girl ran outside, to the edge of the ship closer to the small gunboat and shot at the air.

The two navy men looked up to the surprise and spotted Sam. All of the pirates were now looking around, attempting to find the origin of the shot.

-Up here! – Sam yelled. – Help! I've been taken by pirates! _Help_!

-Shit. – John murmured from where he was standing and ran towards Sam.

-Pirates?! Jump, miss! – The officers yelled from the boat, reaching for their weapons.

Sam looked back and cried of nerves when she saw pirates running towards her. She climbed the wooden hand rail and jumped into the water. However, a huge muscular man grabbed her in plain air, pulling her back in the ship. Sam cried out loud and begged for help. Two men held her and two others used muskets to shoot the officers. Sam begged them not to, but it was worthless. The navy men attempted to defend themselves and managed to shoot one of the pirate shooters, but soon Sam heard a powder barrel exploding from the gunboat and realized what she had just caused.

-Fucking wench almost got us caught! – One of the shooters yelled and headed towards Sam.

-Kill her! – Another one said.

A few men gathered around the pirate who had been shot, making it impossible for Sam to see if he was dead of not. She soon realized he was not, though, since another pirate ran towards her, crying and yelling she had almost got his brother killed. Out of pity for their mate, the pirates grabbing Sam let go of her and the crying pirate threw her on the floor.

…


	5. Chapter: The Easy Way of Life

…

**Chapter 5**

The Easy Way of Life

…

Sam had been taught all her life of how bad pirates were. They plundered and killed and deserved to be hanged. That was the way she had been taught. But Sam never truly realized how much she hated these men until she had a pirate practically sitting on top of her, using one hand to grab her neck while the other strongly hit her face over and over again, each hit seeming stronger than the last one. It hurt like _hell_ and no matter how much she asked him to stop, the man wouldn't. Her left eye was burning and she felt the warm blood running down her nose at a point. She felt as if she could not take any more, but the man did not stop.

-_What the hell_ is happening here?! – A voice yelled.

The Captain's quartermaster had arrived, even though Sam was not able to see him.

-Bill, what are you doing?!

The angry pirate stopped hitting Sam and took a look at her bloodied face. Another man explained the quartermaster what had happened and he punched Sam once more, from the rage. However, it did not please the quartermaster, who pushed the man named Bill away and lifted Sam roughly, while other men took care of the pirate who had been shot.

-She almost killed my brother! – Bill yelled and prepared to hit her again.

The quartermaster, who Sam now recognized as the dark skinned man who had carried her to the ship, put himself in front of her in a protective gesture and calmed Bill. Sam didn't even feel her face no more and even though she tried to stop the bleeding from her nose, the blood just kept coming.

-What the devil is the matter here?!

Edward, the Captain, had just climbed back onto the ship (without hunting anything) and was looking at his hurt mate, lying on the floor, with a bullet in his chest.

-Who did this?! – He demanded.

-It was the bitch you brought on the ship! – Bill yelled, still crying and raged. – She warned the fucking navy and they shot Fred! I will kill her!

-I was only trying to get off this hell. – Sam cried from behind the quartermaster.

Edward realized Sam was hidden behind his first mate and approached him.

-Step aside, Adé. – He ordered.

-Edward, she did not shoot Fred. An officer did. – Adé calmly said.

-The wench could have killed my brother! – Bill screamed.

-Adéwalé, step aside. – Edward insisted.

The quartermaster gently stepped to the left, never leaving Sam's side. When Edward saw her face and bloodied hands, he made the most threatening look and faced his men.

-Who the fuck did that to her? – He asked and looked at Bill. – Did you do that to her face?

-She could have killed my brother, Kenway!

-I thought I told every man on this ship not to lay one hand on her.

-Well did you tell her not to do what she did?! Look at Fred, Kenway! He may not survive!

-Do you think we can let her go like _that_? She has family in the navy, they will hunt us down!

-My brother may die today! He almost died today!

Edward ordered his men to help poor painful Fred and told Bill to calm down and enter his cabin, along with Sam. He got her some pieces of fabric to stop her nose from bleeding and watched Bill as he nervously walked around the cabin.

-I want her dead, Kenway! My brother may die! – He yelled.

-Your brother killed those men! – Sam yelled back.

-Shut your mouth! – Bill ordered. - They shot my brother because you called for them!

-Because you have no right to hold me here! They were innocent and honorable!

-I don't give a monkey's ass about honor! – Bill punched a wall.

-I know! If you did… - Sam threw her bloodied tissue aside.

-Shut up!

-If you cared for honor…

-Shut her fucking mouth, Kenway!

-…You would not be a pirate, searching for the easy way out of life, shooting everything in your path, as your brother!

Realizing Bill was too nervous to let the matter go, and preparing himself to beat Sam again, if given the chance, Edward stood between them and slapped Samantha with strength, not merely for her boldness, but to calm his mate. Sam's hand reached for her face, which hurt now even more. She was completely scared, but attempting not to cry.

-Listen here, girl. – The Captain began, pointing his right finger at her. – You are the only one… The _only_ one, on this ship, who does not know what a hard day of work, is. You are the _only_ _one_ who actually lives, as you call it, the «easy way» of life. And yet you dare to, even as a captive, judge every men on this ship because of whatever your people say about this way of life?! Well, girl, you are about to know what a hard day of work is.

Edward headed for his small wardrobe and pulled out a baggy torn white shirt and short brown trousers. He threw them on Sam's face and raised his finger once more.

-I will take two minutes telling the men to prepare the buckets and brushes for you to scrub. If you do not have those on when I return, you will do the bloody work naked. – He threatened.

The Captain and Bill left the cabin, leaving Sam to her cries. Out of fear, she immediately began taking off her dress and corset, replacing them with those hideous clothes the captain had given her. Well… At least they did not stink, as some the men on that ship wore… The girl was able to make a poor bun and clean her red nose.

The Captain stormed in not very long after he left. He held the door open and ordered the Sam to get out of the cabin. She obeyed, her begging for the man to leave her alone in vein. Her outfit was too loose and she was not proper. In a way, she was glad Lydia could not see her like this. She would never leave her alone again. Edward dragged her below decks, where he gave her some biscuits and dragged her again to the place she would begin her work. She did not appreciate the looks she was being given by the crew, but tried not to look at them. As they arrived near the cannons, where Sam was to wash the floor, Edward threw her on the floor and called for a man named Joseph.

-Joe here, will show you how to properly get this floor clean. – The Captain barked. – You are to do everything he says. If you do not obey, or if you lay a hand on the cannons, or if you attempt any other stunt as the one you tried today, you will do _other_ sort of work for the crew. Is that clear?

Sam frowned and made a threatening look, silent.

-Is that _clear_, sweetheart?

-Yes… - She murmured. – You _will_ pay for this.

-Can't wait. – The pirate laughed. – Oh, and from now on, it's «Aye, Captain», alright?

-Yes…

Edward made an ironic confused look and Sam sighted.

-Aye, Captain… - She said very quietly.

-Good girl.

Joe was a tall thin man with a dirty long red beard, which gave him a strange look since he was bald. His eyes were almost as blue as Sam's or the Captain's. He had a mean look to him, which went well with his low toned voice and furry eyebrows. He explained how to scrub the floor very slowly and patiently to Sam. He demonstrated and corrected her when she did wrong. Sam was not used to such labor and her back soon got tired. Joe let her rest but merely for a minute. She was angry. She wanted to kill that damn captain and shut Joe of all the orders. She constantly had to fix her shirt and hair, since she got too exposed and did not wish to give the men any ideas. The time passed very slowly, Sam getting more and more tired with each scrub. Adéwalé, the quartermaster, came down the stairs to check on her and Joe every once in a while. Even without saying anything, Sam was thankful for his protection earlier. Of not for him, her face could be in even worse shape than it was. He was probably the only pirate Sam did not hate at the moment.

.

_Kingston_

No one had slept in the Jacksons' house. Mr. Jackson had used every contact he had among the navy to make searches for his daughter; Mrs. Jackson was dealing with everything in the house, heartbroken and trying to calm Lydia, who cried and yelled that those monsters, those pirates, had returned to hunt her. What if Sam did not return home? Her parents couldn't bare such thought, it made them weak. What if she did return? In what condition would she return from the hands of a pirate? She would return a broken girl, no doubt, and which young man would marry her after she returned that way from such a place? People would even try saying she had run away with him… Sam's parents began wondering about such matters and decided it was necessary to save the family's honor while it was still intact.

Mr. Jackson was a depressed man. He was making every effort possible to retrieve his dear beloved daughter. What if he never saw her again after such arguing? He accepted he had been too hasty and unfair over Jacob's request and decided the next time he would see her… if he did… he would apologize and allow her to be courted by such honorable young man. He would also make sure the hooded pirate had his deal of suffering before facing the rope.

.

_Havana_

Havana was a lovely city during the day: serene yet agitated, with all its merchants and whores and arriving sailors. It was a good home for some and a needed refuge for others. But now it was night. The night life was much more dangerous and much more interesting. The Jackdaw was now making port in Havana, even though Sam did not know this yet. She was refusing to eat, but forced to remain below decks with the men. She had her sore arms crossed and her swallow eyes closed, her head leaned against a wooden wall of the ship. She had worked for the most of the day and apparently her resting was having to listen to the drunken men's comments while they ate and somehow managed to pour more whine in their stomachs. The Captain was sitting by a table, leaned back, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. He was staring at his men trying to convince Sam to dance with them. He already had his armor and holsters back on as well as a bottle on his hand.

-May I please go to the cabin? – She asked the Captain, losing her patience.

-Oh come on, lass. Grant the man a dance! – Edward shouted.

A fat pirate continued to tease her into a dance and she pushed him away.

-I was not taught how to dance with pigs.

All the men laughed, but the smelly stubborn pirate seemed not to find the answer funny and slapped Sam right there in front of the crew. She looked at Edward, not sure of what she was searching, but he made no move and said nothing. Luckily for her, Adéwalé walked down the stairs that moment and approached Sam.

-Ralph, that was the last time you raise your hand to the girl. – He said.

-Ye always ruin the fun… - The pirate roared as he walked away.

Sam faced Adé and made a very slight smile.

-Thank you.

Adéwalé smiled back.

-Don't worry. They are only like this when they are drunk.

-I doubt that.

-What are you doing here, Adé? – Edward asked, getting up with effort and approaching his quartermaster and Sam.

-We have arrived to Havana, Captain. – Adé informed.

-At last! – Edward shouted and the men yelled in happiness. – A place where the women dance with us when we ask them. – He teased Sam.

-And when we pay them… - Joe completed, making the men laugh.

-Havana?! – Sam snapped. – We are in Havana? Why would we be here?

-For the fun!

The men climbed to the main deck and Adé accompanied Sam. The ship was indeed close to Havana's harbor and the Captain began yelling of how the night would be pleasing. Perhaps this was an opportunity to run.

…


	6. Chapter: Fun and Freedom

…

**Chapter 6**

Fun and Freedom

…

_Havana_

As soon as the ship was ported in the harbor, the men hopped down with laughs and yells, preparing themselves for quite the night. The Captain stayed back, with Sam and Adé. Sam had only been to Havana once, due to her father's travels. She hadn't had time to truly experience the city before and apparently neither did she now. Perhaps she'd have an opportunity to warn the authorities here, perhaps if the Captain got drunk and let his guard down…

But why were they there? He had kidnapped her to bring her _there_?

Edward walked out of the ship while putting his white hood on and dragged Sam along. She was still wearing those horrible baggy clothes he had borrowed her, making her feel embarrassed. As she passed through the harbor, people looked at her in disgusted ways, murmuring things. Sam did not understand what the murmurs were about until she heard a lady whispering "I didn't know sailors brought their whores along to trips now." Sam said nothing, brought her eyes down. If only they knew she wasn't there on free will.

Edward ordered the men a couple of things while they hopped off the ship and continued to drag Sam along with him through the large streets of Havana. Spanish words and shouting echoed through the night and Sam kept her head down, wondering where the pirate was taking her. He took her by the arm until they reached a big wooden building with loud sounds coming from inside. Once the door opened, Sam's stomach, if not empty, would have refused to retain food inside it. The strong sent of alcohol and sweat hit her with such strength, she began to cough even before actually taking a step in. bid wooden tables scattered all around the moist room and the benches and barrels stood no more, lost among the huge amount of drunken men falling and tumbling through the corners. There was a place Sam never thought she would have to see.

-Ah… The smell of freedom… - Edward commented with a smile under his hood.

-Smells like vomit to me… - Sam covered her nose.

Edward laughed while watching that miserable scene: with no apparent reason, men struggled and attempted to fight each other by the counter; some were getting so intimate with prostitutes, they didn't look as if they would wait until reaching a room; others were too drunk to stand, either playing cards with loud laughs or being dragged out by the owners. Edward entered the damned place, still holding Sam by the arm, and she struggled, her head flowing with thoughts of what he intended with her there.

-Rum for me and the lady, here. – He said loudly to the man on the counter as he sat Sam down in a table and joined her.

-Why would you bring me here? – She asked.

-I want you to feel a little taste of what fun and freedom is. – He teased.

-I will have none of those things as long as I'm with you.

Edward leaned back in his chair with a smirk. Sam lowered her head, wondering if she had been too hasty in her answer.

-You're back. Thought I was never to see the energy in you again. – He said.

-When will you free me? I learned my lesson! – She complained.

-It's been one day, lass.

-And look at me.

The last time Sam had looked in the mirror, her left eye was swollen, part of her lip was burst and her nose had returned to bleeding. Even though she should be better by now, she hid her face behind her hands in a desperate gesture, reminding herself of Bill and how awful she looked. She took a look around for one second, only to become more nervous to the realization no one in that place would ever help her. She even searched for Adé, but there was no sign of him.

A man brought two cups of a funny looking drink and Sam twitched her nose at the smell. It was the rum Edward had ordered. She kept looking around, searching for at least one sober face and praying for some sort of familiar voice.

-Go on. – Edward said, raising his glass. – Try it.

Sam didn't take a second look at the drink and faced the pirate.

-I will not have that.

-I'm not asking you.

Samantha didn't dare to touch the drink. Her father would never have allowed her to have such beverages, much less in a place like that and way less with a man like that.

-I shall not drink that.

-Why not? - Edward questioned.

-Because i won't.

There were, of course, many reasons to why Sam would not touch the drink, but some of the main ones she could think of were: it was not worthy of a lady-like behavior; she would be drinking with a pirate kidnaper; getting drunk would likely not help her with the struggle of keeping drunken pirates off her; she wanted to escape Edward when given the chance... among others, that is.

-Go on. Perhaps you will like it. - Edward insisted.

-I doubt that.

Edward drank part of his and rested for a second, as if taking it calmly and full of joy. He leaned on the table so his head was closer to Sam's and continued:

-Drink it.

-I don't want to. - She said, her body contracted in an uncomfortable position.

-Again, I am not asking you, sweetheart.

Sam remained silent and Edward insisted with his eyes. She looked at the glass and then at the rest of the room.

-You kidnapped me to watch me drink? - She finally asked.

Edward laughed out loud and finished his glass, faster than Sam thought that thing could be consumed.

-Nay. - He laughed. - But I want to see what happens when a fancy lady as yourself drinks that.

«So I'm some sort of experiment for your enjoyment?» Sam wondered. «I'll enjoy myself as well when you get hanged.»

-I won't.

Edward remained silent for some seconds and then smirked, picking Sam's drink and having it in one sip, making an uncomfortable yet amused face. Then he spotted his mates by the entrance of the tavern and yelled for them to join him and the girl. She was angry for being forced to ne by their side once more, yet relieved for not having to drink the damn rum.

Sam made two attempts of escaping that night. The first was early when the men left her side for one second to order more drinks and call some women to their side. She spotted a woman alone in a corner, dressed in strong colored torn clothes, with a tight leather corset over the long yet opened skirt. She approached the woman and said in a shy whisper "I need your help". The woman looked at her from top to bottom and then frowned. "I don't work with women" was her answer, confusing words for Sam, pronounced in a heavy Spanish accent. Samantha kept trying to explain the woman she had been kidnapped, but her English was terrible. Eventually Edward noticed Sam's actions and threatened her to keep the girl by his side, later paying the Spanish woman so she's 'work' with him instead.

The second attempt of escaping was much later, when the men were by a round table, laughing out loud and raising their glasses. Adéwalé stood by Sam's side, guarding her on Edward's command, no doubt. He drank something as well, although clearly not in as much quantity as the other men. In one moment of desperation, facing the loud shouts and all the movement, Sam became nervous of that environment and, angry and saddened, began crying and basically begged Adé to let her escape. Edward was in another corner with a Spanish woman in each arm, sitting on his lap and kissing his neck. Sam was disgusted by the whole scene and Adé took her back to the ship where, once more, she slept by herself on the Captain's cabin. A prisoner.

.

After about two weeks of days spent in the port of Havana, since apparently moving the ship was not a priority and neither was freeing Sam, the girl began to wonder if they were even considering let her go and when. The days were all the same: She spent whole mornings in the Captain's cabin (since as they had made port, he spent most time in land and she was not authorized to leave his chamber without him giving such permission); she spent whole afternoons with Joe scrubbing the floor and listen to him talk about sea adventures the crew had lived (which was probably the highlight of Sam's horrible days) although sometimes she spoke to Adéwalé as well, about the Jackdaw and the sails and every now and then, of Edward; at night, after supper, she returned to the cabin and basically cried herself to sleep. At times, Edward came and slept on the ship. He returned drunk and satisfied, tumbling and mumbling some song with no sense. Pretending to remain asleep was the best way for Sam not to be bothered by him, although at times he would say some obscene words or attempt to approach her in ways that forced her to push him away and run to the other corner of the cabin. Too drunk and tired to chase her, he quickly would give up. It was hard for her now to remember the man who had picked her when she cried and at least tried to make her confortable. "He is different when he's drunk.", Adé commented the one time Sam trusted him enough to speak about Edward's behavior.

Thinking of her family only made the pain of being a prisoner in a pirate ship stronger. What would life for her be like even if she returned? She wondered what her parents were doing at the moment. Searching for her? Why hadn't they found her yet? Her father was such a resourceful man… Then again, who would think of the idea that a bunch of outlaws who kidnapped a girl would go to Havana, make port there, and remain for weeks, drinking and sleeping with hookers? Sam truly missed home, but there was nothing she could do, except planning an escape.

.

Then, one night, Sam sat on a barrel by the wooden handrail, drinking a small glass of water, which she had considered lucky since any beverage that does not contain alcohol was a rare species among that ship. The only light outside the boat was the glow of the moon, bigger than anytime Sam had bothered to look at it, lonely and beautiful. The moon light was reflected on the dark once so bright waters, in large silver strings. And then Sam raised her eyes, taking a look at the black sky, almost smiling to herself to the sight of many small golden dots above. there were so many stars, she had never seen such a beautiful sky, seemed like a painting she had seen in a friend's home, even though she couldn't believe the sky could be that lovelier.

-Ain't getting a view like that in the city, aye?

Sam suddenly turned her head and her eyes met the sight of Edward, tall and large, with one hand lying on his sword and his eyes looking above. Sam said nothing, just took her head back to its original position and took another sip of the water.

-You ain't getting better view than you be seeing out here in the sea, lass.

-Maybe not. - She sighted - But i still wish i was home.

Edward leaned against the edge of the ship, next to Sam, and crossed his arms.

-Why? - He asked. - What is it you miss so much in the city, you can't have here?

The girl frowned and her eyes met his.

-It's home. - She defended. - My parents are there, as my friends, house, my...

-Servants?

Sam raised her eyebrows.

-Your servants and your luxuries? Is that what you miss? - Edward questioned.

-No...

-You are spoiled, that's what you are.

-I miss being free and around people who don't beat me and laugh at every move i make.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking into the distance.

-You call what you had freedom?

-Ye... aye, captain.

Edward made a proud look for one second, then returning to admiring the black horizon.

-You lived a life so full of rules and obligations, always knowing what you were to do and how you were to act every second of the day. How is that freedom?

-It's called civilization, you should try it.

Edward smiled and continued:

-A lady your age among that society calls herself free? Could you go wherever you wanted? Drink and eat as you pleased? Fuck whoever you wished? You had the same amount of liberty as a caged animal.

Sam was now angry, looking at the secretive dark waters with a sad look.

-And what you have is better? - She asked in a disguised nervous tone.

-Aye. We are free men.

-You constantly have authorities chasing you; people make their life's goal to hang people like you. - She spit out, thinking of her father and Lydia. - You will never be free.

-Neither will you, _popsy_. Not if you return home.

-_When_ i return home. - She almost threatened. - There's no other... what else would happen? I am to return home.

-I thought you liked being here... - Edward teased. - After all the nights we spent together.

-You disgust me. - Sam nervously added. - You and everyone else on this ship. What I did to you in Kingston was no more than my obligation and you decide to take revenge and bring me to the worst place... - she sighted deeply. - This is unfair. You're all disgusting! I do not deserve this. Any of this! - She loudly said as making a gesture to point at her bruised face. - No one deserves this! Let me go.

Edward stood in silence, uncrossing his arms and looking at Sam, who now faced him fearlessly, in a daring way.

-You think what i do is disgusting? - He asked after some moments. - For the mere reason I'm a pirate?

-Ay... yes.

-Pirates can be good men.

-No... Not you, anyway.

.


	7. Chapter: Probable Fate

…

**Chapter 7**

Probable Fate

…

Edward was used to having people speak to him in all kinds of daring threatening ways, but when words like these came from a female teenager who, truth be spoken, stood no chance if he ever decided some sort of order was to be installed in violent manners, he couldn't help to feel, not angry, but amused. He leaned on her, his arms on the rail, and she fought the will to get up and run away from him, who stood too close for her taste. Only now she felt the strong sent of rum. It was, of course, no surprise to her, but this was _one of those nights_. She knew well when the man had been drinking. Luckily for her, he seemed calm.

-What the devil did pirates do to ye?

Samantha turned her head away, angry that the pirate had to remind her of that damn attack that almost killed her family, as well as herself. For one second, she thought to herself she shared something with Lydia: her anger for these men. She didn't realize how long she took to think this, because Edward was demanding an answer soon, bothered by her silence. She said nothing, already fighting to keep the tears from escaping.

-As i sneaked to your house, i saw your parents. Both of them. - Edward continued. - As well as your sister.

«She's not my sister»

-Who, according to Miles, is not in fact your real sister. - He continued as Sam swore to take revenge on Annabelle's courter. - Pirates didn't take your family away. What did they do to you? You have a fine house, a fine life. Pirates did nothing to you. You hate us simply because people tell you to.

He knew nothing. Sam contained herself, drowned her will to tell that man what those animals had done to Lydia's parents, the attempt to kill her mother, the screams of effort coming from her father, the attempt to... that one man who used a knife to make her lay effortlessly on the bed, as he did as he pleased while his 'mates' killed her servants and stole her jewelry. Sam did not understand his intentions at the time, but nothing compared to the fear she felt those moments or to that awful feeling she got every time she remembers them or thinks of what could happen if her father had not arrived. If Edward was a mind reader, she did not know, but when he placed a hand on her neck with that smirk on his lips, right after these thoughts she had, her heart began to beat so fast she was not able to keep herself from punching him, raising herself with a jump and stepping back, fast. She placed her hands on her mouth and a tear managed its way down her face. Edward stood in the same place, looking at her through the corner of eyes with his face still facing the direction in which it had suffered the punch. Sam attempted to deny that panic feeling inside her so she'd react, yet she could not move. All the other pirates were laughing, yelling how she was screwed and their captain had been shut by a girl's right cross. What had just happened?!

-I see... - Edward murmured, finally reacting, his right hand resting on the red cheek. - A pirate touched you.

Sam's heart had never beaten so fast. She was unable to speak, only shook her head in denial as her whole body felt as if burning from the inside. The bastard had done it on purpose, just to check if there was a reaction from her, only to confirm if a pirate had abused her. And now he thought that to be true.

-I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry. - She stuttered. - Please don't...- She cried. - I'm sorry.

Edward stepped forward, walking faster when she stepped back. He moved until he was right in front of her, only some inches of air between them.

-Don't ever do that again. _Ever_. - He murmured, his voice roar and frightening. - Go to the cabin.

Sam did not move. «Is he planning on hitting me? Is he just getting rid of me? Is he going to touch me?» her thoughts kept her from having the courage to speak.

-Don't make me have to tell you twice. - He threatened.

Sam did not move. What else could he do, honestly? Going to the cabin would be obeying him, humiliating herself, letting that man know he owned her, admitting to be his prisoner, putting a sign on her head saying "do what you want with me". Standing and refusing would be risking a beating (or worse), her freedom and her life. But which was worse? She was the daughter of a navy man. She had been beaten, she was a girl considered to be in terrible condition among high society and if she returned, people would assume certain things had been done to her and the anger and shock would be too much not to chase the pirates and make them suffer. Sam had been thinking of this and at the moment her mind was drowning once more in such thoughts. Keeping her there or killing her would cause much suffering to her family. But letting her go like _that_... would destroy them and, indirectly, destroy these pirates. "Do you think we can let her go like _that_? She has family in the navy, they will hunt us down!" Were those not the Captain's words?

They would never let her go.

-I hate you. - She angrily said quietly, almost in a whisper. - You don't owe me! You have no right to... you... I hate you! Let me go!

-Go. To the cabin. Now. - Edward insisted, as his men awaited a reaction.

Sam let out a sob and accepted her probable fate if she resisted. Yet she would not go down like a defenseless frightened dog.

-Or what?

Edward took a deep breath, anger surrounding his eyes, whose not for one second pulled away from Sam's. In a short moment, he raised his right hand and slapped Sam with more strength than she expected, although it was no shock to her. She hated him. _She hated him_!

Edward grabbed her arm with a strong grip and pulled her closer to him.

-Do as I tell you, girl. - He ordered.

-I'll do as you tell me when you have the right to boss me around! - She attempted to break free, without success.

Edward was clearly angry, his breathing was heavy and his free fist was cringed. Sam feared for everything that moment, but all she had left was at least a bit of her dignity. She was not to waste it.

-You will fucking run to the cabin now or I swear you will regret this.

Sam refused to face Edward as he let go of her hand so she could walk to the chamber, but did not dare to obey him. After a few seconds, Edward grabbed her once more by the arm and dragged her close to the closest mast, throwing her roughly on the floor, his men gathered around them.

-Someone get Bill over here. - He ordered.

The men laughed and basically had fun over the ideas of Bill being close to that girl. He was probably the man who hated her most in that ship and it was not going to be pretty. Sam cried, on her knees, and waited to see what Edward meant.

-Fucking now! - Edward thundered.

Bill came running and sweating from working a few seconds later.

-Captain?

Edward pointed at the girl and Bill approached her, awaiting some sort of command.

-Have fun. - Edward simply said.

The men yelled in content and Bill smiled, although surprised to get such... right... Sam stood up and stepped back, away from him, closer to Edward, who was now walking away.

-No! Please! Don't. - She cried.

-Come here, wench! - Bill laughed.

Sam ran to Edward and begged him not to allow anything to be done, but he continued to walk away and Bill got his hands on her, throwing her back in the center of the circle the pirates had formed as they yelled:

-Show the bitch who's in charge!

-Ye're going to share, right?!

-Stop!

Everyone shut for one second to see which man was not pleased with the situation and Edward was surprised to see Adéwalé approaching Sam and Bill.

-Let her go! What are you doing?!

-Captain's orders, Adé. - Bill simply responded with a grin and the quartermaster faced his Captain.

-Edward... Please.

The Captain, now among the crowd, spoke:

-She stepped the line, Adé. She brought this on herself.

The men continued their 'party' and Bill punched Sam with too much strength for her to be able to fight for a couple of seconds, whose he used to throw her to the floor, her face facing up.

-Edward, what kind of man are you becoming? Stop this! - Adé demanded.

Edward stopped walking and looked at the girl as Adé approached him. Bill on the other hand would not stop his actions, whose consisted in hitting the poor girl again and again.

-Edward, this is too much. You're going too far with this. Free that girl from Bill's hands. - Adé begged. - He will kill her and have his way with her along the way.

-Why should I...

-Look at her.

Edward stood there looking at Sam, who put up quite the fight against Bill.

-Stop! Get off! - She yelled. - Kenway! Please! Stop! Kenway!

-She deserves it. - The Captain said.

-No, Edward. I am not a killer. You stop this or I leave this ship. - The quartermaster complained.

-Adé, what the...

-Look at her.

Edward took a second to look at Sam. She refused to stop struggling even though all her efforts were not enough to keep Bill away from her. She had no idea if his intentions were to keep beating her until she was dead or to go further down the line. Either way, she begged for him to stop, in vain.

With a roll of his eyes and a stubborn thought that he was not emotionally moved at all, he approached the scene and ordered Bill to stop. After the pirate refused to obey, claiming he had been given the right to 'have fun', Edward's voice became angrier.

-Stand, Bill. Step away from her. - The Captain ordered.

-You told me to have fun. This is fun.

-The same way I now command you to walk away from her.

-Damn it Kenway, only because Adéwalé asked you to?!

-Get the fuck off her now!

-No.

Edward's patience had run out. He was not to be humiliated by any of his men. Raising his sword, he placed the tip just by Bill's neck and ordered him to step away one more time. Bill was as angry as ever, but no man wished to fight Edward Kenway, especially not in an armed duel. He stood and walked away murmuring the type of words Samantha's father would never authorize to have been said when she was close.

Adé rushed to her side and helped her stand, giving her a bit of clean fabric to clean her once more bloodied nose. Edward approached her with an ashamed face.

-I am sorry for that.

Sam refused to look at him and the Captain told the quartermaster he was responsible for her for the night and Sam sighed in relief, happy for spending one night without having to look at that handsome face she hated so much: the Captain's.

Adé took the girl to his cabin, much smaller than Edward's, but at least individual. It had nothing in it but a small and poorly arranged bed that made Sam wonder how such a big man could sleep in it, a cabined with messy clothes, some buckets and some scattered towels. The quartermaster told Sam to make herself as comfortable as possible - a hard thing to accomplish - and told her he would leave her alone until morning. She thanked him a few times and cried for a while after he left, although not taking long to fall asleep on the bed.

"He is different when he's drunk.", Adé said before he left.

.


	8. Chapter: Whelm Confessions

…

**Chapter 8**

Whelm Confessions

…

Sam woke by herself, for one second thinking everything was alright. Then reality smashed her and she remembered she was captive on a pirate ship and she had slept on a pirate's bed because another pirate had beaten her after the pirate Captain allowed it and a bunch of other pirates watched and cheered. It was a good think Lydia was not there, otherwise Sam would have to agree with her on something: pirates were terrible people and she hated them deeply. What was Lydia doing that very second? Sam guessed she was not truly worried. Or was she? Sam could never tell if the girl actually cared about her.

Adé came in the room not long after the girl woke up, nicely asking if she had slept well and offering her some moldy bread. She gladly had it – something she would have never done in normal conditions – and for one short second, almost thought she had feelings for the quartermaster. He was the only man on that ship that had never been unpleasant to her in at least one conversation. Except maybe for Joe… Joe was nice.

-The Captain wishes to see you. – Adé informed.

Samantha rolled her eyes, imagining her mother's disapproving look right after.

-Do I have to?

-I'm sorry.

She had never felt so dirty. Even though Edward gave her fresh water every day, she felt as if she needed twenty baths to clean all the sweat and smells that attached to her clothes throughout the days. Edward was by the helm and saw her rising from the stairs. He called her by "Samantha" and she gave him an angry look, one that seemed to amuse him. He invited her to join him by the helm and the girl, with no patience for him and a secret (and strange) will she was sent to the cargo hold to scrub, with no man's eyes admiring her or mouths making comments, bravely responded with:

-No, thank you.

Edward smiled.

-Come here, lass. Now.

Samantha felt embarrassed for obeying Edward, but he was calmer now and she needed to know if he was thinking of apologizing to her. She climbed the stairs that led to the Quarter deck and stood next to him by the helm. He was wearing his usual brown trousers under the tall boots, but his armor was missing. He wore a baggy white shirt under that belt of red stripes around his waist and a small bun kept his hair in place. Only then the girl looked back and saw Havana… Far away from them. The ship was moving. Slowly, but the ship was moving. For a second, joy filled Sam as she was convinced Edward had regretted the whole situation and felt sorry for her, deciding to take her back to Kingston.

-How are you? – Edward asked, looking at the blue and distant horizon.

Samantha didn't answer, memories of the previous night flowing through her mind.

-About last night… - Edward looked into the horizon. – It got slightly out of hand.

-Where are we going? – Sam bravely asked.

-We 'be going to higher seas for a couple of weeks.

Sam felt a knot in her stomach.

-Will you not free me? – She almost murmured.

-Nay. Not yet.

Samantha said nothing, but the nerves she felt led two tears to appear in her eyes.

-Kingston does not fit our schedule at the moment, lass.

-Then leave me in Havana. I'll return by myself.

-Nay. We must be careful. Your old man must be guarding many ports by this time.

-Just leave me somewhere.

-Then you will describe our ship and we'll be discovered.

-I won't! I promise.

-Of course you will.

Samantha held her words because she knew her voice would fail her if she spoke. They remained in silence and she approached the wooden rail, looking at the clear Caribbean water, thinking of her family. Lydia had once spoken of a perfect life in Kingston where they'd be friends and married to nice officers. It felt like an impossible dream now. But it was not too late… At least if the damn pirates freed her.

-Come here. – Edward called.

Samantha pretended not to hear him and kept looking at the sea. With luck, he was not talking to her.

-Samantha, come here.

_Damn_.

The girl turned around and walked back to his side. He let go of the helm and made a gesture for her to take it, which she refused. The man rolled his eyes and insisted. Sam looked ahead of the ship and there was nothing in sight except for a tiny island by their right. At least there was no danger. She grabbed the helm and looked at the Captain.

-Hold it steady. Ye must be strong if the wind blows. – He explained.

Sam held it with strength and looked ahead.

-You want to know why we do what we 'be doing? – He asked. – Close your eyes for a second. Feel the wind in your skin and tell me if you ever stared at freedom so close in the eyes.

Sam almost laughed to Edward's words.

-I am not closing my eyes.

-I am serious, sweetheart. Do it.

-Don't call me that.

-I'm sorry, doll. Close your eyes.

-I won't.

-Will you fucking do it?

Samantha frowned for a second and then obeyed and shut her eyes. She felt the wind on her face and the smell of the sea but she did not see how that was considered freedom when so many men chased the ship. She opened one eye to take a peek but Edward's threatening look made her close it again. She continued to grab the helm and took a long deep breath.

-There 'be no rules on this ship… - Edward said as Sam sensed the breeze. – Well, there are a few. But they are just the basic ones. – He laughed. – We are all the same. No one is king and no one is peasant. We are all treated the same because we are all the same. No one compares anyone and no one judges anyone.

At this point, Samantha could not help to open her eyes wide and look in Edward's eyes. At home, she was constantly being compared to Lydia, who seemed to be better at her at everything. For a second Samantha hated herself for falling into this whole pirate mess after Lydia talked so much and intently of her hate and Sam almost defended these men. Now she felt stupid and naïve… as she always did when she stood next to Lydia. Edward smirked as if he had realized what Sam was feeling after that uncontrollable reaction and she looked around, almost embarrassed, and let go of the helm.

-You have experience with that, hey? – He grabbed the helm and fixed the ship's position. – Being judged?

-No. – Sam answered almost as an instinct. – I just… I am constantly compared to someone who seems to be better than me at everything.

Apart from the discussion with her parents at the night of the kidnap, Sam had never told this to anyone. Had these feelings not been haunting her inside for years, she would have never spoke of them to a smelly pirate. But it came to a point where she thought she'd never see home again and some things needed to come out.

-Truly? You? – Edward almost laughed. – Who is better than you at _everything_?

-She is my… Adopted sister. – Sam forced herself to say, holding a psychological will to vomit.

-I would bet my ship she ain't better than you at talking back.

-Clearly you have not met her. – Sam scoffed.

Edward looked at the girl for one second: a girl with a family and a house and life like _that_ had self-esteem problems?

-That is the greatness of _the Jackdaw_. - He said. - No man is better than another. No one will point out your flaws because we know better than to put a man down just to feel greater. We build our reputation; we don't make less of others' to achieve it.

-And what a reputation you are building. – Sam teased, although surprised with Edward's words.

-Do you take me for a bad man?

Samantha remained silent, not daring to face the pirate in the eyes. It was probably better to say nothing. Edward sighted. He told her she could go.

…

Two more weeks were spent on that ship with the same routine. The crew decided to move to higher seas to do some hunting. Samantha was almost used to the life in the _Jackdaw_, although constantly wishing and searching for an escape. There was not much she could do without being on land, but she had thought of several plans. Would the attempt to gain Edward's trust work? Should she just try to run for her life when they reached shore? What if she tried to seduce Adéwalé?

No matter how hard she thought of these plans, there was always something that kept her from following them. She feared that if she escaped Edward without his consent, that he would chase her and kill her – or, who knows, her family – or bring her back to the ship. Then she found herself thinking he would never do such thing since he had shown kindness to her the last few days… What was she thinking?! He is not kind! Was he? As of seducing Adé… well, what did Sam know of that? And how could she use the one man who helped?

One day, she was sitting by a barrel below decks with Joe by her side. They had taken hours to finish cleaning the place and now they rested. He held a small wooden unfinished sculpture of a horse. He had a small knife with him and slowly and carefully carved the right shapes of the animal. The girl was surprised to see such talent.

-It looks beautiful. – Sam said out of instinct.

-Thanks, Sam. – Joe made a surprising shy smile. – It's for my boy, back home.

-You have a son? – Samantha was genuinely surprised.

-Aye. He's just a baby, was born early this year. Shelly was so happy… I miss her. Shelly's my wife, ye see? She is in Florida with Joe Jr., our little boy.

The look in Joe's eyes made Sam's surprise grow.

-If you have a family home, why would you be here? – She asked.

-Shelly and I were going through some struggles… When she discovered she was with child, although happy of course, she was scared. We barely had the money to put some bread on the table.

Sam made an honest pitiful look and Joe took a deep breath as his hands stopped working on the present.

-He will do it, ye know? – He said. – Captain Kenway will get us the money we need. He promised. Thanks to him, I'll live happily with Shelly.

For the first time, Sam had found a valid reason for a man to follow the kind of life she dreaded so harshly. Joe was an honest man, trying to make a living for his family. Now that she thought of it, he was one of the few men who did not abandon the ship to visit the brothels in Havana. On top of everything, he remained faithful. He loved his wife.

-What about ye? – He asked. – What's your family like?

-Oh… - Sam thought about home. – I live with my parents and my… friend. We took her in when she was young because her parents were killed.

-Poor thing! – Joe snapped. – By who?

Sam looked down for a second and then faced him.

-Pirates.

In that moment, Joe remained silent, realizing she had all the reasons in the world to hate him and his mates. Samantha was not feeling well, so she retrieved to the main deck, to get some fresh air. After a month on that ship, she still had frequent sickness over the days and her legs hurt due to the effort to keep balanced. In only one month, Samantha had lost weight, but become more muscular thanks to all the work she was put through. Her legs were more elegant and her arms stronger. However, more and more the men gave up on bothering her, used to having her around and helping her with work.

Edward was in the Cabin as she arrived, looking at some maps. All Sam knew was that he was keen on getting to a place called «_The Observatory_» but he finally gave her some news of the next destination: Kingston.

.


	9. Chapter: Freedom at Last?

…

**Chapter 9**

Freedom at Last?

…

Samantha had not seen her family in a month. Was Edward finally going to free her? The girl wondered if her father was still searching every ship of every harbor, attempting to find her. She tried to imagine the concern her family was feeling at the moment and she just knew that her mother cried deeply. And she felt bad.

She could see the city in the distance, closer with each approach. Edward had removed the black flag and hoisted an English one. Clever man… But her chance of escaping was finally here and he would not take it away from her. Samantha's heart was beating fast as the men made port in Kingston's harbor. Edward had ordered Adé to remain with her in his cabin until they were sure they could leave. Edward lied to the officers and told them his ship was merely for commercial use. Still, two officers were assigned to search it.

Searching a ship was very rare. Samantha knew her father was involved and became happy. Adé hid her brown hair under a sailor hat and stepped with her outside. She had not remembered that she was still wearing those pirate clothes whose made her look like… a man. The officers passed her right by as they asked the Captain if they had a female aboard. She said nothing, afraid Edward would take her life in the spot, but prayed one of the navy men noticed her. They didn't. After discovering nothing suspicious but a whole bunch of whale and shark skin and bones (as Edward said – for trading purposes), the men left the ship alone and returned to their lives.

"How?!" Sam thought to herself, "How come two trained navy men can be so dense?!"

Edward did not allow her to change her clothes and ordered her to follow him. She turned her head everywhere as she walked the streets of Kingston, hoping a familiar face or voice would pop among the crowd. They were so close to her house, she could already imagine the moment she entered it, her parents' warm hugs and Lydia's kind words. Edward took her to a dining place, where he ordered two huge plates of meat and salad.

-It's time I buy you a real meal. – He said. – You deserve it, after all of what has happened.

-Will you free me here? – She asked with a smile on her face.

Edward smirked.

-Perhaps.

Speaking of the moment Samantha would no longer be Edward's prisoner was so frequent that it was almost a friendly conversation they shared. She thought he would not let her go anymore, that he would kill her or keep her in his ship forever. But now she was almost home and he was paying her dinner and later she would have supper at home, by her family. Although, now that she thought of it, her parents would likely want to move somewhere else after such incident.

Samantha had a deep secret wish that someone she knew would recognize her and see her having a meal with a pirate, then calling her parents or the authorities. Yet she could not judge them when her friends walked by without even taking a second glance at her. After all, she wore baggy clothes whose forbid anyone to see her curves and distinguish her as a female; her hair was tied in a bun and she carried a sailor hat that covered it; and of course, that place where she now ate was not even close to be proper for a lady.

Not very long after they began to eat, a familiar face appeared among the crowd that traveled near the dining place. In fact, there were two familiar faces: Annabelle Roger was dressed so beautifully that almost every man present in the street stopped whatever they were doing and gazed to her. She wore a beige beautiful gown, with sleeves up to the elbows; various lacings around the tight waist, and a huge light colored skirt covering the big dress. Her hair was also more proper than ever, with a bun so perfect that all the girls envied her. She had to be going to a ceremony. Beside her, walked Jacob Graham. He was wearing his ceremonial navy uniform, white and with a luxurious hat. He had a slight smile on his face as they went up the street, heading for the chapel. And as Samantha saw them _together_, her heart broke a little, in silence. Was he courting Belle? What of Sam? What of John Miles? Had Jake discovered he was a pirate and started to court Belle?!

-I thought you'd be hungrier. – Edward pointed out as he noticed Sam was doing nothing but staring at the food.

In that moment Samantha realized she had been eating poorly and throwing up for a month. She was in fact very hungry and the food in her plate was too good looking to go to waste.

-Aye. I am. – She said.

-What is the first thing you will do after you get home? – Edward asked, randomly.

Sam straightened her position in the chair and Edward almost let out a laugh at the fact she still possessed such great lady manners.

-Did you seriously just ask me that? - She snapped.

-Aye, lass. I want to know. – He smirked, winking at some poorly dressed woman who was walking by, making Sam feel even less appreciated that what her clothes already made her.

-You do not have the right to talk to me about home. – She let out. – You were the one taking me away. This is all, your fault.

Sam then felt slightly embarrassed and scared that she had said that. After all, the man could still hurt her or take her back to the ship. Strangely, he smiled and continued:

-I may have taken you away from home, but those bruises on your face and the hard work you were put through was on you and your attitudes.

-What was I supposed to do, march around your ship and obey you like a dog?

A moment of silence was set and Edward smirked.

-I am glad you didn't.

-What does that mean?

-It means you are different from most girls.

It was the dream phrase: the sentence every girl wishes to hear. And yet, when it came out of a pirate's mouth, Samantha did not feel so comfortable. Strangely, however, that sentence made her gaze carefully into his features and it was likely the first time she truly thought to herself «He is ghastly handsome». She remained silent for a while.

-I finally know why you hate us… why you hate _me_. – He said.

Sam simply looked at him attempting to make a not-so-obvious expression on «Perhaps the reason is the fact that you kidnapped me, forced me to work and hit me».

- Pirates killed your sister's family. – He concluded. - You were never abused by them.

Samantha had to think for a moment, scared of how he knew such information, until she remembered Joe must have mentioned it to Edward.

-A lot of things happened that night. – She snapped. – And I never said I was, you assumed.

-Well, sweetheart, listen to this: not all pirates kill innocent people's families. You do not have the right to judge our work simply because you had one bad experience. – He said and Sam almost rolled her eyes. – There are good pirates and some of them serve kings or queens. We do not carry a flag, it does not mean we want to kill and rape everyone.

Samantha remained in silence for a few moments, then having the courage to face Edward's face. She realized he was not mad at all; he had said e everything in the most honest way possible.

-Why did you become a pirate? – She asked, insecure.

-Because those «jobs» they offer in the navy are robbery! I wanted to afford a decent and comfortable life for my wife.

-Your wife?

At first Samantha thought it was some sort of joke, but Edward's expression remained serious and he explained he had a wife back in Bristol, called Caroline Scott. It was the name of the woman he was writing letters to, back in the cabin. Could this man – who cannot control himself around the women of Havana – truly be married? Did he have children? Samantha had hardly been that surprised before.

-Well, she left me a while ago. – He explained. – Couldn't stand the life I was leading and insisted I would never get us fortune. I hope one day I'll prove her wrong.

Did he still love her? By the way he spoke, he had likely not seen her in years. Samantha did feel sorry for him that moment, realizing he only did what he did so the woman he loves would agree to be with him. Still, she was not surprised Caroline had walked away from him. After all, he was a pirate.

-Do you have any children? – The girl asked.

-No.

-What is she like? – Sam dared to question. – Caroline, I mean.

Edward could not avoid a small smile to appear on his lips.

-Beautiful… in every way. – He said. – But that is not what we are here to discuss. Finish your meal.

Sam found the way Edward's voice sounded as he spoke of Caroline very adorable. Yet she did not understand how he chose to become an outlaw instead of accepting whatever life they leaded before.

It felt at least strange to walk around a city Samantha knew and had habited for years, in disguise, without anyone recognizing her. Without her dress and her carefully made bun people did not seem to notice who she was and the teenager Samantha Jackson - who had been kidnapped a month ago - remained missing. She walked beside Edward without saying a word about her freedom - not rushing him anymore - so that he would not change his mind.

They walked without saying a word and heard beautiful music coming from the chapel of Kingston. Sam smiled to herself - the chapel was close to home - and raised her eyes to the building. It was big itself, but held a tall tower with a cross over it that made it seem even more gracious.

Then two figures appeared outside the chapel, preparing to get in through the main door. One wore white - a long beautiful silk dress very wide in the feet but tight in the waist - and the other, the older woman, wore an elegant green gown and rushed to the bride's side, fixing her dress and shedding some happiness tears. It was the older woman who Sam recognized. It was her mother, Cindy Jackson. He mother – who she had not seen in weeks – was a few meters away from her feet. Samantha held the enormous will to call her (to the thought that Edward could not enjoy it - and he was carrying some pistols) and her heart raced as she remembered who the wife could be. The mother kissed the bride on the cheek and went away saying she'd get Richard (Samantha's father). The bride sighted and, when left alone, turned around.

-Lydia?! - Sam called.

Edward stood in front of Sam, blocking the view to Lydia and murmured:

-What do you think you're doing?

Sam looked at him and apologized with their eyes. If Lydia had heard her, she had chosen not to look and kept fixing her already perfect brown hair.

Edward dragged Sam into the space in between two houses and stood there, looking at her.

-She is my... The one who is better than me... - Sam tried to think of what to say. - She is the girl we took in.

-That's her?

-Yes. I am sorry. Why is she getting married? - Sam deviated her eyes from Edward. - Marcus only proposed last month.

Edward smirked as the girl seemed to have forgotten she had been kidnapped. It was the perfect time to disappear. His men had removed the Jackdaw from the harbor by now and the plan was for Edward to stay in Kingston for a few days, arranging the last things for the trip to the observatory and then meet them by taking a ride to Portmore, where they would set sail for Long Bay, where the Observatory laid. Edward grabbed Sam by the waist and - as if she was any of the girls he had gotten lucky with in Havana - pushed her back against the nearest wall and kissed her fearlessly. At first, Samantha got too nervous to even react, then she returned to reality and pushed Edward away from her. He grabbed her hands and kept kissing her for a while. Even though (Sam had to admit) the man knew well what he was doing, she did not see this attitude in good eyes and kept struggling. He eventually pulled apart from her and she pushed him away. To her surprise, he had a smirk on his face.

-Goodbye, Samantha.

He, as relaxed as he would get, slowly walked away from the place as Sam just stared. He disappeared somewhere between the houses and she remained in her place, still shocked from his hasty and cocky attitude. He had just stolen her fist kiss - she could not do such thing before marriage.

«What just happened?!»

…


	10. Chapter: Surprises

…

**Chapter 10**

Surprises

…

Sam ran to Lydia's side, as she awaited Mr. Jackson, and called her name. Lydia looked lovelier than ever, with her lips painted and her smooth skin glowing in the sun. Her waist was tightened by a corset and she looked very elegant as well, with her long lace sleeved dress and her white flower crown around her head. Samantha remembered very well that Lydia always said she would wear a golden tiara on her wedding – Sam was the one who always wanted a flower crown.

-Excuse me? - Lydia asked Sam to the sound of her name being called.

-It's me. What are you doing?

-Do I know you?

Samantha was not surprised that Lydia did not recognize her: after all, she was wearing trousers and typical sailor clothes - none of her curves was showing and the hat covered her hair. Sam removed the sailor hat and her hair flew in the wind, as she attempted to tame it into its place. It was greasy and slightly longer since the last time she had seen Kingston.

-It is I, Sam.

Lydia's eyes widened and she stepped back, placing one hand on her chest.

-Sam?! What are you doing here?!

-It is nice to see you as well, Lydia.

-Sam... You... You cannot be here! - Lydia stepped back again, for Sam's surprise.

-I know this is a surprise. I need to find my parents. Where are they, inside?

-Sam... You cannot be here. If you are here... You don't understand! If you are here they may cancel the wedding!

Samantha thought for a second whether she had heard correctly. Lydia seemed legitimately shocked and Sam could swear she was getting paler each second. This was when it hit her – Lydia was about to get married, her mother was crying of happiness and the reason behind Jake and Belle's fanciness was the attending of Lydia's wedding.

-What did you just say?!

-Sam, please... Why would you be here _today_?! Of all days! I knew this would happen! I knew it! This is _my_ day! Why would you be here _today_?!

-Because I was freed today, Lydia! - Sam thundered. - I was kept a prisoner until today! Now where are mother and father?

-Sam, please... - Lydia almost cried. - Not today.

It was as if getting punched in the stomach. Sam had finally returned after a month of being a captive in a pirate ship and this was how she was welcomed? She almost felt the need to punch her "sister" right there, on her wedding day.

-So I was taken by the type of men you hate the most... - She said, trying to make her voice firm and without cracks. - ... and what you and my parents have been doing is this?! Planning your fucking wedding?!

Only after speaking the words did Sam realize she had just said something not lady like at all, something she would have never said before (had she not spent a month on a pirate ship) but she did not care. Her father arrived that very second and Sam turned around, placing the hat back in her head and shedding a silent tear, the fear that he would not recognize her taking over her entire body.

-Who is this? - He asked.

Sam's tears ran down her face as she took her hair to the front of her chest and refused to face her family. She was even more hurt when Lydia said nothing. After this time, she was there standing in front of her father and Lydia was fearing that her wedding was to be postponed. Samantha walked away.

-Congratulations on your wedding.

She heard her father ask Lydia who she was and she even heard Lydia say "I don't know". How could she do that?! Samantha would have never, in any condition, put a ceremony in front of Lydia's safety - not before _that_, anyway. How heartless could Lydia be?! How did her father not recognize her?

Samantha began to run through the streets of Kingston, the only person in her mind at the moment was Adéwalé. Where had Edward gone? Samantha thought he must have gone to the ship, but when she reached the harbor, she did not spot the Jackdaw. Of course. He would never leave the boat hanging there after freeing her... Now she was sure he was gone forever and the only people she needed to see where to busy caring for their other 'daughter'.

Samantha walked to the beach with a secret desire that someone saw her and yelled of how happy they were that she was alright and how worried they were. No one did such thing, most people didn't even bother to take a look at the poor boy-like-dressed beaten up girl who cried as she walked through the harbor. She could not understand how her home had carried on so well without her, as if she was nothing... as if her presence made no difference at all. She sat and waited, knowing that Lydia would tell her parents she had seen her. She _would_ do such thing, right? She had to!

Sam sat by the water and watched the horizon, but not for long. She got up and began to walk by the water, getting farther and farther from the harbor. She headed for the crossing between Kingston and Port Royal, but decided to sit back down on the sand after finding a spot with almost no people close. She sat and cried for what felt like hours.

.

A familiar voice echoed through the air and she got up in haste.

-Samantha?

Her watered eyes met Edward, which was unexpected. Was he not in the Jackdaw? Had they returned? Was he taking Sam back to his ship? Sam stood there looking at her kidnapper, not knowing what to say. Her heart stopped when she realized they were alone in that pile of sand and there was no one to cry out for.

It was rather strange that he had taken revenge on someone who got them detained by kidnapping the person and making her work on his ship for a month, then returning the person to her home as if nothing has happened. But the fact that he stood before her now, looking concerned and without his crew, made it so much stranger. Had he been following her?! If not, how the hell had he found her?! And why had he kissed her earlier?!

-What are you doing? Why are you crying? - He asked with that accent she had not yet figured out, but the girl stepped back. - I thought you would want to go home.

-Why are you here?! - Was all she could say.

-What is wrong?

-Why would you care?! Go away. You are my kidnapper, for heaven's sake!

Edward said nothing and watched as Sam's face slowly gave in to her tears and she eventually broke into a silent cry. She covered her face and even sobbed right there, in front of him. He could think of nothing to do and had not the slightest idea of what to say, so he approached Sam and put his arms around her. She struggled, asking for him to step away and let go of her, but his arms remained firm and Sam stopped struggling to the realization she found some comfort in that warm hug – and that it was nothing more than a hug. She found comfort in being hugged by the pirate who had taken her prisoner.

-They did not care that I was gone! None of them! - Sam admitted, although quietly.- Lydia was still getting married and Jake was with someone... My parents stood with Lydia and not searching for me.

Edward fixed the position of his arms and held Sam tighter.

-She saw me and I asked her for help... - Sam sobbed. - And you know what she told me? "Not today". She did not even tell my parents that their daughter was back because I was interrupting her wedding. - She said and Edward listened. - I wanted to go to my parents and hold them but... I got the fear that they would react the same way. My father saw me and did not recognize me.

Somewhere along the speech, Sam realized she was crying and speaking of her problems to a pirate Captain, but she did not care anymore. Part of her actually missed Adé and Joe and scrubbing the floor as the men sang happily. At least she did something and had some value, even if almost none. Now she was feeling worthless, betrayed, like trash... by her own family.

-Come with me.

She raised her eyes and Edward had a serious look upon his face, still holding her tight.

-You come with me and see the Observatory. Leave this place and come back to the Jackdaw with me.

With her raced heartbeat, Sam stepped away from Edward's embrace.

-I do not know what the Observatory is.

-It is an amazing and magical place. It is where my fortune lies. I would bet my life in how you have never seen something so beautiful.

-I cannot.

-It will be a pleasant trip. The men are calm and the ship is full.

-I cannot go with you.

-Must I kidnap you once more?

Samantha kept the scared expression.

-It is your choice. – Edward said. – You are welcome to come. Will you chose freedom or whatever it is you are feeling this very second?

.

It was the craziest thing Samantha had ever done – not that she had done many crazy things throughout her life. One month ago she barely dared to speak to a man without perfect manners and proper looks. Now she had agreed to hop on a pirate ship full of smelly singing men with no place in society.

Another night was spent in Kingston, for Edward to properly arrange what he needed to. Samantha barely slept that night, thinking that while she was there, making what would either be the worse decision in her life or the best, Lydia was happily having her wedding night with Marcus. No one had come for Samantha -not while she waited on the beach; not while she was taken by Edward to a 'trustable' inn and not while she slept in the same room than him (although in different beds), so she had no trouble getting up in the morning and following him to the carriage that would take them to Portmore.

Many hours passed until they reached the place. The trip was long and to Sam's surprise, filled with endless and exciting conversation. Edward told many stories of his life at sea, spoke of many adventures he and his mates had lived and even provided Sam with some advice as in how to live on a ship. She was still to share Edward's cabin, which made her embarrassed and almost used, although sort of glad. After all, even with all the respect she had gained among the crew, she still required Edward's protection and supposed some men would not be pleased she was returning - and others would be too pleased.

-Do you feel free? - Edward asked somewhere along the conversation.

-Free? - She almost laughed. - No.

-You just made a decision that would shock everyone you know and which would make the society punish you.

-Exactly. How is this freedom?

-You made it by yourself. Rules did not apply to you. You no longer depend on your family.

-This is what you consider being free?

-Aye. - He happily said. - You 'be one of us now.

-No... - Samantha snapped. - I am not a pirate.

-Well, ye sort of are. Living peacefully on a pirate ship, scrubbing its floors, hanging with its men, help take the pirates to the observatory... it is piracy.

-No...

-You should say "Nay" from now on. - He teased.

-Kenway...

-Alright, sweetie, first: call me Edward or Ed, alright? Second: do not feel bad. It is not a bad thing to find support somewhere else when it was not provided by home, trust me. You need to start living by what makes you happy, not by what society expects from you.

-But if they find out that I gladly went with you, they will think... - Samantha said on the edge of crying, not having the courage to complete the sentence with «We are lovers.» - I will lose all of my honor.

-Who gives a shit?

She thought about it for a couple of seconds.

-Will you not desire to settle and have a family some time? - She asked. After all, it was what she had always been taught she was meant to do. - How will you if there is no place for you out there? Will you raise your children in a pirate ship?

-Well... - He smirked, leaning back in his seat. - Perhaps, if the mother was a pirate as well...

Samantha's skin blushed so intently she had to turn her face to the other side, pretending to admire the view through the window. Her heart had raced with such thought, even though she still wondered if his suggestion had been to her or not.

-Enjoying the view, love? - He almost laughed. - I'm merely teasing you. If I ever decide to settle, it shall be when I have made my fortune. There is always place for rich men in society.

Samantha rolled her eyes to another critic to her way of life and continued to admire the view.

…


	11. Chapter: Welcome Back

**Hey Guys!**

Just wanted to send you all a big THANK YOU for all the kind reviews, follows and favorites! I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry I've been taking time to upload new chapters -.-'

* * *

…

**Chapter 11**

Welcome Back

…

_Portmore_

Samantha couldn't be more surprised with the men's reaction as she arrived to the ship. She expected angry groans, bored sights and nasty jokes. What she got (at least from most men) were excited laughs, shanties and smiles. They were happy to have her company on the ship. After all, she had helped them in many ways throughout her journey: for two or three men (including Joe), she helped them with letters they received from their families - many of the pirates were uninstructed and unable to read - for other men, many of their work was saved for her and being the only woman on the ship, she could not say no; she even helped the Jackdaw's cook sometimes with some tricks she had learned in the house. In the end of the day, her unusual female presence made the men glad, one way or another.

But there were, of course, exceptions. Bill had a massive discussion with the Captain in his cabin when he heard the news of Sam's return and had to use a great manner of self-control not to punch her as he passed by her.

-You will never be welcome here, no matter how many times you let the Captain fuck you. - He told her when he caught her alone below decks the first night in Portmore.

Samantha got so nervous when she knew they were alone, that she chose not to open her mouth, only nodding in denial.

-Don't fucking lie to me, girl. What other reason would Kenway have to keep you here, sleeping in his cabin every night? We ain't fools, ye know?

-That is not true...

-It won't last. One way or another, Kenway's little bitch is coming off this ship.

He left no room for an answer and Sam knew they would never get along. His brother, the man she had gotten shot, had never spoken to Sam. She had seen him before, but he did not threat her as Bill, he was merely indifferent. She had done what she had to.

.

Edward acted truly strange throughout the week they were ported in Portmore. He spent most of his time on the ship, especially around Sam, as if guarding her. Not once did he go out to a brothel or to a tavern for a full night. He often invited her to have a drink with him, although she refused most times. When she finally accepted, drawn by the curiosity to know what it felt like to drink, Edward was so surprised that he let out a loud laugh. She neither enjoyed rum nor did she dislike it. It felt strange and different and that burning feeling it left in her throat was neither good nor bad in her opinion.

.

_Kingston_

All Lydia wanted was the happiest day in her life. A month had passed since Samantha had been taken by those dreadful men, what else could she do? Mr. Jackson had done everything in his reach, contacted everyone he knew, in pursuit of his only blood daughter. Samantha was gone. What else could be done by the family?

She knew very well that her wedding had been changed to an earlier day to at least attempt to save the family's honor. She knew very well that people would make rumors of how Sam had followed a pirate into his ship and that she would be considered a whore, even though it was false. She knew very well that deep down, most guests watching her in that beautiful white gown were sad, wondering how in the world could she possibly be getting married when her 'sister' was out there sleeping (gladly or not) with an outlaw. But all she wanted was a happy day for herself. She had imagined her wedding many times, always with Samantha by her side, crying of happiness and providing her with support. And now there she stood, with Marcus handsomely standing by her and Samantha nowhere to be found. It pained her to be doing it, but she had the right to wish for her own happiness.

The only worse thing than a wedding being ruined by the lack of a very important and missed family member was a wedding being ruined by that family member taking all the attention and have it postponed. Lydia's heart had never beaten so fast. It had been beating as such since she saw Samantha, before entering the chapel. How could she tell Mr. and Mrs. Jackson? It was not fair that her wedding was postponed because of Samantha, but how could Lydia explain to them she had ignored the sight of Sam, who was in horrible condition? Lydia did not want to imagine how Sam got those bruises on her face – how could she tell her parents about them?

After hours of not enjoying her own ceremony, Lydia pulled Sam's parents aside as the guests ate and spit out what she had seen. She began crying even before saying anything, barely able to speak without voice cracks. She apologized a million times for not having said anything and Mr. Jackson fought himself truly hard not to hurt Lydia right there. All Cindy could do was cry to the thought of her poor daughter having been right there by her side and not having noticed. Eventually it was her to slap Lydia twice in the face, driven by anger and sadness. Richard Jackson had never been so disappointed at Lydia and could barely speak – he had seen his missing daughter and had not recognized her.

Not much could be done now besides the usual searches, now more careful than ever.

…

_Portmore_

Every time Samantha remembered of what she was doing, she could barely believe it. However, it was happening and she gladly reminded herself that it was the best (and the hardest) thing to do. After all, her family had seemed to put an end to their grieving over her loss and Edward's men were… well… not so bad.

And so she sailed with them to Long Bay, after that Observatory Edward spoke of.

-I am yet to understand all the mysteries of that place… - He said once, in his cabin. – But it will provide me with great fortune.

Edward was sitting by the edge of his bed, putting on his boots, while Samantha stood by the map table attempting to gain some knowledge on geography.

-And afterwards…? What shall you do? – The girl asked. – Will you return to your old home?

-Maybe… Perhaps I could return to England and bring you with me. – He winked and Sam scoffed.

-I have not been in England in so long… - She thought out loud.

-Another reason to come with me.

-What? I cannot follow you across an ocean.

-Why not? Because it has no 'honor'? Because it is not 'acceptable'? Or perhaps because I am your kidnapper…?

-Because of all those reasons. – She said, wondering if he had suggested it honestly or as a joke. – I couldn't simply leave everything behind.

-Why not?! – Edward insisted, raising himself from the bed.

-Because this is where I live now.

-You have nothing holding you back! Your parents were on a celebration when you went after them and your sister told you to piss off!

-How dare you?!

-Did I lie? – He said in an almost threatening tone.

-You keep criticizing my way of life but I am sure they had their reasons. – She answered, not quite knowing what to say.

-Reasons?! What kind of reasons could take a couple of parents to neglect their daughter like that?

-Kenway, they searched for me. You know they did.

-For a month! Then they went off partying to your sister's wedding! And for fuck's sake, call me Edward!

-If you believe my family does not care for me, you are wrong! – Sam said, her voice filled with cracks. – They do! They always have!

In that moment Edward realized Samantha was on the edge of tears and thought the discussion should end. But then he remembered that if it did, it meant Samantha was definitely staying on the Caribbean and the option to follow him to England on the table no more. That was not how he had planned how to give her such suggestion, but it was going so much worse than any scenario he had imagined.

-Well they do not have the best way to show it. – He said coldly. – What the fuck do you think will happen if you return? The tiny amount of freedom you held will be removed from you and your every step will be decided by someone else!

-You know nothing of my family. Do not act like you do! – Sam added, still holding back the tears.

-I know the look you had on your face after you saw them. You were not happy and if you return, you won't be happy again.

-Oh, and going to another country will free me of all my problems and make me happy, yes?

-_I_ could make you happy. – Edward said, then regretting his words when he realized how what he had said had sounded.

Samantha realized it as well and remained silent for a moment, wondering what he had meant from such sentence. Was he declaring feelings or was it merely a strange way of giving his opinion?

-What do you mean? – She asked, genuinely nervous and surprised.

-I think you would have a better, happier life there but do whatever the hell you want.

Edward headed for the door in a rushed pace and went out of the cabin, leaving Samantha to her confused thoughts. For a while she had been thinking she'd developed feelings for Edward, but had always felt too guilty to embrace them. After all, he was still the pirate who had kidnapped her and there was not the slightest chance they could develop something (at least without losing the entire honor that remained). Yet, after speaking those words, something in her fired up and she didn't even move for a while, trying to figure out her own feelings. Eventually she had to admit to herself: she cared for Edward… a lot. And that was terrible.

…

Samantha tried hard not to face Edward for a couple of days as the crew sailed to the Observatory. But a ship is not that large and the men were not that many. She kept meeting the Captain face to face and at night, had to share the cabin with him. He was clearly trying to avoid her as well, but both were secretly happy when they saw each other. Samantha denied her feelings to herself at all costs. She had cared for other boys before and those feelings had eventually gone away. So too should these. Or at least so she told herself. There was not a chance on the world they could be together, for many reasons: first, there was the age difference - not that it was not common for girls to marry older man, but given that Sam was not even seventeen yet and Edward was almost twenty eight, there was a major difference; he was a pirate – and that is not the problem itself, it just brings a ton of complications as Sam's father is known for hunting pirates and marrying one is of the most intensive ways of being condemned by society and so on…

And yet, the poor girl found herself imagining some sort of life together as she laid in bed, at night, living in a small merry house with a beautiful garden or forever sailing the seven seas together… impossible dreams, in her perspective.

One night, as she thought alone in the darkness of the Captain's cabin, lighted only by the poor glow of the moon, she heard Edward calmly stepping in and did not make one move.

-Samantha? - He called after a few seconds of nothing.

Sam pretended to be asleep, not moving a muscle as the man walked around the room.

-Samantha, ye awake?

With her heart raising its rhythm and the doubt whether to face him or not in her head, Sam remained still. Edward approached and fixed her light blanket. She did not hear him move, and assumed he stood beside her, probably watching her, giving her a hard time trying not to laugh. The man leaned over her and grabbed her face gently with his right hand. Out of instinct – and a bit out of fear – Sam opened her eyes and they meant his.

-Edward? – She asked, nervous, in an attempt to fake the fact she had just woken up.

He smiled to the sound of his first name being called, instead of the usual 'Kenway' and kept looking her. He did not smell like rum, but Samantha was convinced he was drunk.

-I meant what I said… About ye coming with me to England. – He finally said.

Samantha said nothing and raised her hand to remove Edward's from her face. He considered it as a gesture of wanting to _hold_ hands and grabbed hers, then letting his face approach hers enough to kiss her on the lips. It was a complete surprise, but what can a girl do? No one was there watching her – no one was judging – and no one would know. So she allowed herself to enjoy that small but _very_ powerful kiss and was a bit disappointed when he pulled away from her. Who knew a touch on the lips could make a heart beat so fast… Edward looked in her eyes for a second and that was when she understood that he was asking her through his eyes whether she wanted to go further.

When the man was leaning down once more, Samantha felt him raising a leg as if to climb onto the bed with her and suddenly turn terrified, putting her hands between them, although gently. Edward got the message and fixed her blanket once more before stepping away from her.

And she smiled as if crazy until she fell asleep, hours later.

…


	12. Chapter: Mutiny

…

**Chapter 12**

Mutiny

…

_Long Bay_

Whatever the Observatory was, it was situated in a beautiful place. The water was bluer than Samantha's eyes and the small islands in front of the main one made it so much more beautiful. Everything was so green and beautiful throughout the island – at least from a distance. When Samantha walked out of the cabin in the morning, all she could see were big green spots in the horizon. It was a lovely hot morning and she was wearing her usual baggy not-so-white-anymore shirt, her huge brown pants under boots and a black head band on her head.

Edward was not on the helm as usual, but on the main deck, surrounded by his men and their shouts. There was a big discussion taking place on the ship, in which the men appeared to be tired of Edward's hunt for this «Observatory». Only a few seemed to take Edward's side in this pursuit for gold and glory. The Captain assured the men this trip would be «worth the costs» and although not very convinced, the crew returned to their places. Edward then saw Sam standing by the rail and gave her a poor – yet gladly received – smile and made his way to the helm Adé was now holding.

The ship approached the island and, when still rather far away, the anchor was released and the men were informed that only the Captain and the Quartermaster would actually go to the island – in a small boat. Samantha was very surprised and disappointed, wishing to see the insides of the island herself. Edward walked down the stairs, heading for his quarters, and gently made a gesture for Sam to follow him. At first she was confused, but chose to follow him into the cabin. He was preparing his armor, with all sorts of weapons, and immediately walked up to her.

-Listen, I'm going to the island with Adé. – He said, tightening his belt.

-I know. – Sam nodded.

-That means you'll be staying in the Jackdaw with the crew. I want you to stay in this cabin, Samantha. Alright?

-Why?

-Because even though I trust my men, I still have doubts on some of them. It is safer if you stay here.

-I will be fine.

Samantha was touched for Edward's concern, it made her feel appreciated at last on that ship.

-Stay here, _popsy_, please. – He said and leaned closer to her.

Sam pushed Edward, avoiding another kiss. She could not deny that if given the choice to go back, she wouldn't have avoided the kiss from the previous night. She liked Edward very deeply, so these kinds of gestures filled her with this little happiness beyond meaning.

But that does not mean she did not think of it as wrong. Some recent feelings could not compete with a lifetime of lessons.

Edward was disappointed with this action, but placed a hand gently on the girl's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She felt as if all of her blood ran to her face, but said nothing. When Edward turned around to leave the cabin, they saw Bill standing there, with his usual inpatient face staring at Sam. He gave her a mad and strangely amused look and called Edward, who followed him outside the cabin. The girl felt a bit scared as she remembered the Captain would not be there to stand between her and Bill. Adé would leave the ship as well, so the best decision was probably to follow Edward's rules and stay inside the cabin.

…

About two hours later, Samantha opened her eyes and realized she was still lying in the Captain's bed. She had fallen asleep by accident and wondered how long she had been out. The noise outside the cabin had increased and she realized that must have been the reason why she woke up. Why were the men being so loud? Had Edward returned?

She risked stepping outside the room and immediately noticed Adé's presence. He was by the other men, in a sort of circle they had formed. As Sam saw him, she assumed the two men had returned from the Observatory and searched for Edward with her eyes, not spotting him anywhere. The girl pierced through the small crowd and saw Bill in the center of the circle, speaking to all the men. The ship was in the exact same place near the island and the small boat which had carried the Captain and the Quartermaster there was back. Why was Edward nowhere to be seen?

-We have voted and this is our decision. Anyone who strongly disagrees is welcome to join Kenway and let that be the end of it. – Bill preached.

-This feels wrong… we should at least wait and see what he has to say. – Joe spoke.

-He is mad, Joe. He is so blind by this idea of gold that he does not attend our needs anymore. You heard what Adé said, we are going. – Bill added.

Samantha walked closer to the Quartermaster and asked what was happening. Adéwalé's look revealed that whatever they were doing would not please the girl and remained silent for a few seconds. Bill rolled his eyes to the sight of the girl and approached her.

-And then there is _this_ matter. – He spoke loud, to the men, while pointing at Sam. – The girl cannot join us. She is going to sell us out.

-What?! We cannot leave her here. – Adé snapped.

-What is going on? – Sam demanded. – Where is Edward?

-You know who her family is. – Bill explained the Quartermaster, ignoring Sam. – Once we reach land, without her dear Kenway, she will give us up in a blink.

-And what do you intend to do? – Adé asked.

-Dead or not, she stays here.

Samantha felt her heart in her mouth and looked at Adé, searching for some assure she would be alright. He said nothing and she almost called out for Edward.

-What is going on, Adé? – She asked, nervous.

-We are fleeing, Sam. – He explained. – I returned to the ship without Edward and we intend to leave this damned place without him as our Captain.

-You are leaving him?! How can you do that?! – Sam asked after a few seconds of letting herself adapt to this information.

-He is no longer a Captain who… - Adé attempted, but was interrupted.

-We don't need to explain her anything! – Bill thundered. – Is she not our prisoner?

-No longer, Bill. – Adé said.

-No, you're right. By now she is nothing but Kenway's little bitch.

-Excuse me? – Sam snapped.

-She is not like that, Bill. – Joe defended.

-Oh please. Forget what the bitch tells you for a while and notice the facts: she sleeps in his cabin every night and he lets no one else touch her! Why else would she have returned here?! It's one more reason to flee on this Captain of ours: why should he have a whore to fuck every night and we get nothing?

-Shut the hell up! – Sam yelled. – Nothing ever happened between me and him so don't you think you know what goes on when you are completely wrong!

Bill was definitely not in the mood to put up with Sam and slapped her right there. Adé placed his arm in a protective gesture but there was not much he could do when Bill's words had convinced almost every man in that ship.

-You've been nothing but fucking trouble since the first day you stepped in this ship! – He said and slapped her a second time.

-Enough, Bill! – Adé threatened.

Bill stared into Adéwalé's eyes for a few seconds and the Quartermaster gave in. He could not protect Samantha anymore, not when the entire crew stood against Edward and she defended him. Bill's words made sense and Adé sighted deeply.

-I'm sorry, Sam… - He said. – You must stay.

-Thank you. – Bill said and his eyes met Sam. – You walk the plank.

It took everything Sam had in her not to cry. The men yelled that she was to walk the plank and abandon the Jackdaw. There were still many meters to swim to reach the shore and the girl was frightened. She had had a few swimming lessons years before, when the long trip to Kingston was to take place. She had gone to the sea many times near her house, but never put to the test on high seas. What if she drowned? She refused to do as the men said and even told them he difficulty in water, but that just made men like Bill angrier and he pushed her off the ship, making her fall on the blue waters on her back.

It took all of Sam's mental effort to try and reach the beach. «Control your breathing; coordinate your arms…», she thought to herself as the image of the Jackdaw became smaller and smaller and beach came closer. After many minutes of struggle and a lot of water swollen, Sam felt four strong arms grabbing her and pulling her to the sand. She coughed and coughed for a couple of minutes and when se looked up, didn't recognize the men who had helped her. What were they doing there?

-Thank you… Thank you so much. – She was able to say.

-What do we have here?

Samantha looked behind the men who had saved her and a third one was standing there. He was tall, had very dark eyes, his clothes revealed his vanity and higher job in a ship (as well as his Captain hat), but the main and first feature Sam noticed of him was the huge mustache covering his face.

The air was very hot and that made it hard to breathe. Sam didn't even have time to admire the beauty of the place where she stood because that mysterious man grabbed her by a shoulder and brought her to her feet. And that was when she saw Edward lying down next to a palm tree, behind Mr. Moustache, not moving… as if dead. Her heart skipped a beat and she used a great deal of self-control not to run to him.

-What has happened to him? – She asked as calmly as her voice allowed.

-Are you from his crew, lass? – The man asked. – I did not know pirates could carry their whores with them now.

It was something Sam was now used to hear, but still pushed the man away and rushed to Edward's side. He was curled up on the floor, not a sound coming from him and with blood all over his hands and stomach.

-Edward? – Sam called. – Edward! Wake up! – She shook him.

For a moment there silence was set and Samantha stared at Edward. Was he dead? Would he never boss her around and call her «popsy» again? His blue eyes were now shut and she didn't even hear the sound of his breathing anymore. Samantha felt her body burning up from the nerves and yet freezing on the outside from the shock. Tears did not appear in her eyes and she felt dizzy, not knowing how to deal with whatever she was feeling.

-Wait… I know you. – Moustache man said. – You're the one from all the missing posters. I suppose it is a double reward for us, mates!

…

Sam was taken to the ship of the man she now knew was called Roberts. Her hands were tied behind her body and she was taken to the cargo hold, to a dark and humid brig (where prisoners are confined). All she had was a place where to sit and a bucket for her needs. She was kept there for several days, on her own, with nothing to do and no one to speak to. Two meals a day were delivered to her and although disgusted, forced herself to eat so she'd survive. The highlight of her day was whenever someone came to clean the cargo hold and she could watch them (not having the courage to speak in the first days).

-Do you think you can tell me where we are going? – She spoke on day, to a dark skinned man who was scrubbing the floor with a tired expression.

He raised his head to her and admired the girl for a second, then returning to work.

-Port Royal. – He said. – Do ye know where that is?

-Aye! Yes, I do.

Samantha had been in Port Royal so many times that it was hard for her to believe she was going to a place so close to home. They were literally going where her father spent most of his time… He would likely be there, perhaps awaiting her. But what if he knew of the decision she had made? Would he take her back? Had Lydia even told him of the encounter?

-Captain Kenway… - Samantha murmured. – Is he… Is he dead?

Her voice failed her in that last question and the man faced her once more.

-No. – He admitted. - He is in a poor condition, though. He will be joining you once he is capable of walking.

Samantha did not know if his words were true, but a feeling of relief took over her.

-Why are you taking us to Port Royal? – She asked.

-Kenway has a big amount of gold on his head. Roberts is taking him and you to the British navy so we can keep the reward on your asses.

…


	13. Chapter: Coming Home

…

**Chapter 13**

Coming Home

…

After a couple of days, Edward was finally brought to the cargo hold. He wore nothing but a blouse, baggy trousers and a head band on his head. His stomach was covered in white bandages with blood stains. He could barely stand on his feet, but was taken to where Sam was. She raised from the tiny 'bed' and took a look at Edward. He was tired and in very bad condition, his hair messy and his skin not so clean.

-Edward! – She called as she saw him.

The man raised his eyes and they met Sam's.

-Samantha…?

He stared at her for a moment while the second "cage" was opened and his hands were released from the rope that tied them together. He was taken to a different brig, in front of where Sam stood and held the bars.

-What have they done to you? – She asked.

Edward placed his over his hurting stomach, wondering why on Earth was Sam on that ship. The men who had taken care of him had told him of how he was to be delivered to the navy and judged for his crimes, but no one mentioned Samantha was there.

-Why are you here? – He asked.

-The crew threw me overboard. They thought I was to sell them out. They fled!

-I know… But why are they keeping you here? Are they… Did they fucking touch you?!

-No… No. My father is offering a reward to whomever finds me and they recognized me from some drawing on a missing poster or something.

Edward sat down and thought for a few seconds.

-So they are taking you home? – He asked.

-Apparently.

-Then why are they keeping you down here?

-Perhaps they do not want much trouble taking care of me.

-So… You shall be free…

Samantha stared at Edward from across the cargo hold for a few seconds.

-You must tell them I forced you to come with me a second time. – He said.

-What?

-Lydia, your sister… If she admits she saw you before you were found on my ship, they will assume you gladly joined me. You must tell them otherwise, in order to keep your honor.

-I didn't think you cared for honor… - Sam said. – What will they do to you?

Edward brought his eyes down and then gave Sam a smirk. But a poor one… without emotion, as if he was broken. And Sam remembered her father's words:

"_You know that pirates are terrible people. Normally we do not arrest them, it is necessary to nip it in the bud."_

-No… No… - Was all she could say.

-Do not worry, Samantha.

-No… Perhaps if I speak well of you to my father…

-Samantha, it is over for me… Price of being a pirate, love.

.

_Port Royal_

As the ship arrived to Port Royal, Samantha's hands were tied and she was the first to be removed from her brig. Edward remained in silence as she was taken away, perhaps out of courage to say what he had to or perhaps because there was nothing to say at all. He merely looked at her in a way that said «Goodbye» and watched as she was dragged to the main deck. She was taken to three officers of the King's navy. Two of them guarded her as the third one spoke to Roberts. She took a look at her guardians: one was tall and had green sweet eyes and the other was shorter and remained with a serious ruthless face. Roberts then followed the third man somewhere as Sam was dragged to the prison area. She was taken to a big cage, a rich one in comparison to what most prisoners got.

Samantha sat on the bench of the cage for quite some time. She did not see or heard of Edward again and feared for his life. Where had he been taken? Would he be condemned to death? Wasn't Roberts a pirate himself?

After some time, some conversation was heard on the corridor and Sam rose, hoping someone came to release her. Two officers approached and one of them – who Sam recognized as the officer with the sweet green eyes who had guarded her - pointed at Sam. The second one approached the bars that separated them and his eyes met hers.

-Jake? – She called, recognizing the officer.

Jacob Graham, the man who weeks ago had asked Sam's father if he was allowed to woo her, stood before her. He let go of a giant sight of relief as he saw her and leaned his head against the bars, taking a second to breathe, as if awaiting that moment all his life.

-Thank heavens… - He whispered. – Yes, it is her. Call Mr. Jackson.

Samantha approached the bars as well and Jake held her hands in his through them. The other officer left and Samantha was basically alone with Jake in that dark corridor.

-I thought I'd never see you again. – Jake admitted, on the verge of tears. – Thank God they found you, damn it!

-Jake, I am so pleased to see you. – Sam said.

-Do not worry, we will get you out of here.

-Why am I being held as a prisoner?

-They said you were found on a ship of outlaws and we have to make sure you are not one of them. Don't worry, I told them you were kidnapped. Oh my… Thank heavens you were found. What did those bastards do to you?

-I'm fine. It was nothing I couldn't survive.

-Your face… Those motherf…

-Jake, I'm fine. – Sam said, remembering some of the bruisers could still be visible on her face. – Just get me out of here.

-I will, but you'll need to testify, to tell all that happened so they can release you. I'm sure your father will handle that.

…

Holding back the tears as Sam caught up with Jake wasn't so hard; but when her parents arrived, the nerves and confused feelings were so intense that she broke down and sobbed as a baby. Her parents held her as they could through the metal bars, crying of happiness and yelling of how relieved they were. And although part of Sam was hurt and wished for a certain distance after what had happened, she couldn't help to hold them back and cry in their arms.

.

_1721, Kingston_

As the days went by, a whole bunch of work was done between the officers and Sam's family. She was taken to a judge and presented her story. Her heart broke when she saw Edward was present in the judgment and had to stand there and see as she lied and said he had kidnapped her twice and confessed he had hit her a few times. But it had been him to ask that of her. No matter what she said, he would still be sentenced to death – might as well attempt to save her honor. She cried many tears as she told her story but held until the end and refused every proposal to retrieve for a second. She tried not to look at Edward but had to admit her eyes often escaped to his figure, messy and lonely, with his hands tied behind his back. That was the last time she saw him.

The girl's family took her home and only months after dealing with all this trouble, did the family have a chance to sit down on the living room with some tea and Samantha had a chance to finally explain her parents what she had gone through. Lydia was invited to come, although now that she lived with Marcus it was rare for her to have a chance to visit her parents. She had a comfortable life in a house in the other side of the island. The couple was able to keep a cook, some horses, a carriage and some house maids. It was indeed a nice life and Lydia was happy.

Samantha felt strange wearing those complicated gowns and corsets after her journey. They were uncomfortable and made it hard for her to breathe, of course, but she still thought of them as lovely and liked the image of herself as she wore them. What she found strange was that they almost felt foreign now… as if the sight of her in a dress was nothing but an illusion – it was all fake. She missed Adé and Joe and the men's singing and the way they always had each other's backs and their yells as they released the sails and the look of joy in their faces as the ship brought the horizon closer and closer.

But she knew well what she missed the most.

Samantha couldn't help to cry herself to sleep sometimes as the thought of Edward hunted her. Every moment she remembered she would never see him, not for one more second, brought tears to her eyes. The only time she had felt the courage to ask her father of him, he had told her not to worry, that the «bastard» wouldn't even get a public hanging – that his death would be much worse: he would rotten and starve his way out of life in one of those tight outdoor cages in Port Royal, as the birds fed of him and the sun burned his skin. And just that image in her mind turned her stomach around and was enough to put her in a state where she almost lost her senses. She began eating less and her parents, obviously, blamed it on the shock of returning. But they were wrong. She missed Edward and she didn't even know why. He had always treated her badly but now she felt as if deep down he shared her feelings. After all… why else would he have kissed her?

_«Feel the wind in your skin and tell me if you ever stared at freedom so close in the eyes.»_

Never had words made so much since. She didn't appreciate the meaning back when Edward spoke them, but now… she was never free until he appeared. And now he was gone. And so was her freedom.

.

-You cannot begin to imagine the state I was in after the first week. – Mrs. Jackson said as they finally had that tea and talked. – I attempted to hold everything together the first few days… Then I don't know… I suppose part of me thought you would not return again… - She spoke as her eyes began to show tears. – Oh my sweetheart…

-Do not worry, mother. I am here now. – Sam said.

-Lydia should be here any minute now. – Mr. Jackson said.

-So she is living with Marcus now? – Sam asked.

-Yes. – Her mother answered. – She is so sorry for what happened on her wedding day, Sam. You must try to understand that she was nervous and I suppose it was quite the shock seeing you there.

-Do not defend her. – The words escaped Sam's mouth.

-Sammy, I understand that you are mad, but try not to go hard on your sister. She meant no harm. – Mr. Jackson comforted.

Samantha had to put down the tea cup because of the nerves of having to hold a «She is not my sister» comment.

-I would have never done such thing to her. – Sam said.

-You say that now honey, but in the heat of the moment…

-Even when she does everything wrong, she is still better than me?! I could have died! – The girl snapped.

-Calm down, Sammy. No one said that. You have the right to be mad, we just… - Mr. Jackson attempted but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Silence was set and Samantha's heart raced a bit when she realized Lydia was about to walk through the door. A maid opened the front door and entered the room to announce the guests: «Mr. and Mrs. Grimes», she said. Lydia walked in, in an expensive lovely pink gown and her hair tied in a perfect bun; by her side stood Marcus, in a tight brown suit and his navy boots. Mr. Jackson stood.

-Good day. – The couple greeted and Mr. and Mrs. Jackson replied.

-Sammy, I am so glad you are well. – Lydia said as she walked towards her sister. – I am so sorry for what happened the other day. I don't know what I was thinking, I regret it so deeply, Sammy.

Sam allowed Lydia to hug her but did not have the courage to reply. Marcus greeted her and also should his bliss for her presence. They spoke for a while of how her returning was and how it had been to live on a pirate ship and then came the matter that truly interested Sam.

-He made you sleep in his cabin? – Mr. Jackson asked, although he had heard the story many times. He was shaking and Mrs. Jackson laid her hand on his.

-He did not do anything. – Sam said. – It was merely a way of not letting the other men hurt me.

-Pirates… I honestly do not see what could drive men to become such… animals. – Marcus commented.

-It did not stop Mr. Miles. – Sam said, coldly.

-And then there is that matter… When you said he was a pirate in that ship, during the trial, I could barely believe it. He was such a good lad. – Richard Jackson said.

-Cannot believe it either… - Marcus agreed.

-Indeed. – Lydia said. – Annabelle is far better with Jacob instead of that traitor.

-Lydia… - Marcus warned.

Sam raised her eyes and faced Lydia.

-What?

-You haven't heard, dear? – Her mother stepped in, to spare Lydia. – Mr. Graham has begun to court Miss Roger very recently. Mrs. Roger already speaks of a wedding.

-I see. – Sam said, in a surprising normal tone.

-You must understand Sammy, he had to move on. – Lydia said, as sweetly as possible.

-I do understand.

To be honest, it hurt a bit that Jacob had already asked Annabelle to court her after he took so long to ask her. But indeed he had his right to move on and Belle was a rich beautiful girl. What was there not to like?

…

* * *

**Hey guys**

I am soooooo sorry that this chapter took so long, I am embarrassed D:

But school has begun again and I can barely make it to the computer these days. I promise I'll make an effort and try to update the story soon.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	14. Chapter: Routine

…

**Chapter 14**

Routine

…

Samantha's family decided, since Edward had been caught and was almost certainly being sentenced to death, that they would remain in their lovely house and have a major ball to celebrate the girl's arrival. Even though she loved having parties at home, with many officers and possibly new friends, this idea did not please her at all. First of all, she was definitely not in the mood for social relations and making friends, the sadness in her heart made it too hard even just to get out of bed every morning. Then there were her looks. A long very appreciated bath helped with all the filth the pirate ship had provided her with, but the bruises on her face were still visible and hard to disguise. She knew well what everyone would think had been done to her and it was hard enough to bear her family's pity looks as they greeted her every day.

The days went by slowly and so did the balls. Most of the time, Samantha would ask to be excused from parties or late nights. That adventure she had lived was constantly in the back of her head and there was nothing she could do about it. Edward had been right: she did not feel free there.

…

Moments turned to minutes… minutes to days… and days to months…

One day, Mr. Jackson arrived home with 'horrible' news. It was night, the servants took his coat and he requested that the family would gather in the main room. He sat with his wife and Samantha, and said in a serious tone:

-The pirate escaped.

The words were sudden and random and they caused a great deal of nerves to Sam. Did that mean…? No, it couldn't be!

But it was. Edward had escaped his awful fate and somehow had managed to escape Port Royal, leaving a great mess to be cleaned behind him. He had not been seen since the night he escaped and it is almost certain that he had help from someone on the outside. Samantha was filled with such a sense of relief, that tears appeared in her eyes. He was alive!

-Do not worry, my dear. – Mr. Jackson said as he noticed the tears. – He will never find you because we will leave Kingston for a while.

-What?!

-I spoke with my superior and he understood. – The man added. – We will spend a few months in Florida with your aunt and uncle. We will be safer there.

-Florida?! We're moving to Florida?! – Sam snapped.

-For limited time, yes.

-That is not necessary… in my opinion.

-Sammy, that man may come back for you. He may blame you for his sentence. We may come here every now and then, to visit your sister. But for now we go.

-I think that his plans should be leaving Kingston perhaps forever, he knows everyone is searching for him!

-It is a safety measure and I have dealt with everything. We leave in two days.

…

Before hoping on the ship, the family visited Lydia's new house. They informed the girl and her husband of their intentions and suggested they did the same. After all, the pirate could still somehow connect Lydia to Samantha and go for her.

It was a surprisingly pleasant visit to Samantha. She was alone with Lydia for some time and the girl spent most of the time apologizing for her actions and telling Sam of how she was different now, in that home. She seemed legitimately happy and said that everything in her life was perfect at the moment, that marrying Marcus was the best decision in her life. She made some more questions regarding Sam's kidnap, but nothing that upset her. Sam was admired and happy that Lydia was living the life she had always wanted: she was married to a navy man and Kingston had indeed been the city that made her life perfect, just as she had planned. In the end, she had worked hard for all of that, followed all the rules and had been the best at it. In the end… perhaps she deserved it.

.

_Late 1721, Florida_

Looking back, it seemed unbelievable that so much time had passed. Months and months of living normally, away from that chaos that never left Sam's mind. Things slowly got back to the old routine and the kidnap was hardly even mentioned anymore. The time that took so long to pass was now behind the Jackson family. Life in Florida was almost as the life in Kingston for Sam, except her father spent most time home now. From a letter, she got the news that Annabelle and Jacob had gotten engaged a few months after her parture and although a bit surprised and conflicted, she was happy for the couple. Lydia and Marcus were also leading a happy life back in Kingston, with no trouble at all.

Sometimes Sam wondered if she'd ever see Edward again. Probably not. After all, he must had gone far away after escaping Port Royal. And she could not judge him. She was slightly happier now, after all that time, but still asked herself many questions.

A certain day, sunny as all the others - a normal day in general - Mr. Jackson had a visitor. Sam heard him talking to a man downstairs as she doodled in her bedroom and swore she recognized that second voice. Praying her father would not find in an vulgarity that she would enter the room, she walked down the stairs and through the door into the main living room of the house. Mr. Jackson was asking Fiona, the maid, for two drinks and the visitor was educatly sitting on the sofa. Sam recognized him almost immidiately, although she could not believe her own eyes. Could he be _him_? Could he be... Joe?

-Sammy, come in. - Mr. Jackson invited as he spotted her, for her surprise. - There is someone I would like you to meet.

Samantha slowly entered the room, not taking her eyes off Joe for one second. How could he be there? In a second, she remembered the moments they had lived together in a pirate ship. A pirate ship which had been taken by Joe and the rest of the crew when they... Fled. Joe was a pirate and Mr. Jackson was pouring him a drink? She remained silent and forced her cheeks not to go as red as the blood that had suddenly began to flow so rapidly through her veins.

-This is Mr. Joseph Finnigan. He works at the harbour of Florida. - Richard Jackson introduced.

-Pleasure to meet your aquaintence, Miss Jackson. - Joe said.

Samantha saw the nerves in his eyes and made it easier for him, giving him her hand and allowing him to greet her properly.

-The pleasure is mine. - She said, although her voice did crack a bit.

-Mr. Finnigan here knows a great deal of ships and sailing in general. I am thinking of recommending him for the navy. - Mr. Jackson laughed.

-Does he now? - Sam murmured.

-Oh sir, I do not think the navy is the best job title for a man such as myself. - Joe said and Sam couldn't help to smile to how subtle he was on the matter. - I enjoy working as a salesman at the harbor.

-And it is a most honorable job as well, of course, but it would indeed be a shame to waste such knowledge. - Richard completed.

-I appreciate it, sir. It means a great deal coming from someone as yourself. But my wife and I are perfectly happy this way.

-Of course. By the way, how is Mrs. Finnigan?

-Well. We are going through prosperous times.

-I am most glad. I shall write a letter immidiately for you to take home, so Mrs. Finnigan accepts to acompany you to a supper here at the house.

-Oh, sir, that is very kind, but...

-Oh I'd be most glad if you joined me. Please, I will return in a second. Sammy, go find Fiona and tell her she forgot Mr. Finnigan's drinks.

-Of course, father. - Sam replied.

Mr. Jackson left and Sam and Joe were alone. For a second, she stood in silence wondering whether she should say something or merely obey her father's command.

-It's good to see ye, Sam. Ye look more beautiful than ever. - Joe said.

That was when Sam truly looked at him: he had shaved his red beard, his mean looks were gone and his clothes were clean and had a nice scent to them. The pirate in him was gone, now remained only a gentleman.

-Thank you. But... how can you be here?

Joe approached Sam and hugged her, making her feel surprised yet happy. She had missed him as well and it was nice to feel appreciated. He gave her a big smile when they pulled apart and the poor girl did not know whether to feel angry or glad. Of course... He _had_ said he lived in Florida...

-You fled on Edward... - Sam remembered and looked Joe deep in the eyes so he'd feel her pain. - You let him to die.

-Kenway didn't die, Sam.

-Well I know that now. Yet you still fled on him and allowed such to happen. And did the same with me.

Sam took two steps back. The last time she had seen this man, he was allowing her to walk the plank.

-I never agreed to that, Sam. You know that. - He apologized, quietly so her family would not hear. - I thought it was wrong, but I could not fight na entire crew. What does it matter now anyway? Ye're alright, ye look wonderful; Kenway is alive and he gave me my share of the fortune.

-What?

-Kenway, he did it. I told ye he would. He came here a while ago and said he had gathered the crew once more and he knew where to find our fortune. And he did! He split it with all of us in equal shares.

-Edward was here?

-Aye. Made us all sail to various places. Said he was going to Kingston next.

-Kingston?! Is that not the worst possible place for him to go?

-He can keep low, Sam. He can take care of himself.

Sam looked around, making sure her father was still taking his time. The thought that she might see Edward once more made her heart race.

-Why are you here?

-Met your father back at the harbour. Took me a while to understand I was speaking to Richard Jackson. Asked a few questions when I did and turns out he is the father of Samantha Jackson, girl who was all over the papers a few months ago for living na adventure among pirates. Had to see ye.

-And I am glad you did.

-When I saw you walk in, barely recognized you. Then the fear that you would tell your father who I was out of revenge for what we did, filled my soul.

-And yet, I did not. - Sam smiled.

-Thank you, Sam.

-Shelly, was it not? Your wife... How is she?

-Aye. She is happy. We are happy. I gave up on piracy. - Joe said, whispering that last word.

-I am proud...

-Ye should see Kenway, if ye can.

It was a strange suggestion, so Sam did not reply.

-I understand if ye don't want to, of course... - Joe added. - But he asked about ye. I honestly think he truly wants to see ye.

The conversation was interrupted by Fiona, who walked in in apologies for taking so long with the drinks and placed them on the coffe table.

-Miss Samantha, would you care for something? - The woman asked.

-No, thank you.

Mr. Jackson also stormed in with his short written letter. He gave it to Joe and sat with the man. Samantha realized her father probably wished for her to leave, so she said goodbye to Joe the most polite and brief way possible and left.

.

A few days later, when Joe joined the family for supper, he and Sam did not get one chance to be alone and speak. Sam met his wife, Shelly - who was in fact a beauty of a woman, as well as lovely and calm - although his small son had not come. She could not be more surprised - and happy - to see Joe so happy and actually thanked the heavens she had met someone like him (even under the conditions that surrounded them at the time).

All they got was a few moments- as Shelly said goodbye to Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Jackson took two seconds to go put his glass down. Joe turned around, to face Sam, and in those two seconds (of despair, since they might not meet again) whispered words as random as they were shocking. No context, no nothing. Just those sudden words that would keep Sam awake all night:

«I think the Captain's in love with ye.»


End file.
